Perks of Being a Winchester (1st person)
by QueenAliWinchester
Summary: Dean meets Alison, a pretty lifeguard during a case. He falls in love with her and she feels the same way. Will she give up her whole life to join Dean and Sam as a hunter?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the annoyingly shrill cry of my alarm clock, only to notice that I've slept through it. For twenty minutes.

"Crap!" I hiss and leap out of bed to my closet. I'll have to skip a shower today. I pull on my lifeguarding shorts and shirt before racing to the bathroom. I hastily apply eye makeup, brush my teeth and run a comb through my hair before sweeping it up into a ponytail. I grab a granola bar and a bottle of water before grabbing my phone and purse. I sprint out the door to my car.

Turning out if the subdivision where my apartment lies, I get on the road to work.

When I get stopped at a red light, I take a moment to wolf down the granola bar. Glancing to my right, i see a black 1967 Chevy impala with two men inside. It's a beautiful car, the kind I've always wanted. Too caught up in admiring the car, I don't notice the light change to green. The car behind me honks, and I step on the gas. The Impala leaves my mind.

Fifteen minutes later, I arrive at the rec center, where I work as a lifeguard. It's a great job, and the pool was just built months ago. Plus all the guys are really cute. Especially Josh. He's blonde, blue eyes, and 175 pounds of pure sexiness. He's really nice and funny. I've got a major crush on him and so does my friend and fellow lifeguard Jessica.

However, weird things have happened here. In the last four weeks, three lifeguards have drowned. Just dove in to help a patron, or swim some laps, and just died. Some say the place is haunted, but I don't believe in that Supernatural crap.

I walk to the break room and immediately see that Jessica is sitting at the table where we usually eat lunch and giggle about Josh. She's sobbing. My stomach gives a lurch and I run over to her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I say grabbing her hand.

"It's J-Josh. He... He..."

"What is it Jess?"

"Josh drowned!" She says sobbing. I start to cry as well. How could this have happened? Josh is really athletic and can beat anyone at swimming.

"He jumped in to help this kid, and he just... Drowned. No head or spine injury. He just died. How the hell does this keep happening?"

"I don't know."

Later that day, the pool is still open for business, despite all our protests. Im sitting at a lifeguard stand, watching the few patrons who dared to come swim. I'm fighting tears every second.

"Excuse me? You know where I can find a managers office?" I look to my left and see the most handsome guy I've ever seen in your life. He's got these green eyes that stop my breath, and short brown hair. His chest, visible under a t-shirt and leather jacket, is even more defined than Josh. I'm at a loss for words, when suddenly I come to your senses and realize I must be gaping at him like an idiot.

"Um, yeah, of course! Is there a problem?" I ask, sliding down from the podium.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask someone about what happened to my cousin, Josh, this morning?" The guy says.

"Oh, um, yeah. You're Joshes cousin? He never mentioned you. What was your name again?" I ask

"I didn't tell you yet. It's Dean. Dean Winchester." He says, holding out a hand. He keeps looking me up and down, grinning. I blush and hold out my hand.

"I'm Alison Sage." I shake his hand and then notice a man beside him. "Who's your friend?"

Dean glances over and says with a smile, "oh this guy? He's just my kid brother Sammy."

"I'm NOT your "kid brother"," Sammy says with exasperation. He's as handsome as his brother, but with longer hair and he seems to be annoyed. "Now how about you quit flirting with the poor girl and we find what we're looking for okay?"

Dean glares at his brother and turns to me. "Do you know of anyone who witnessed the drowning?"

"I think my friend Jessica might have. But she's a little shaken right now."

"Maybe we could just talk to you then," Dean suggests with a coy smile.

"Sure." I signal Angela over to take over my watch and walk over towards the snack bar with Sam and Dean following. I slide into a booth and they slide in across from me.

"So, what are you boys wanting to know?"

"Have you witnessed any of the drownings? There have been four right?" Asks Sam.

"Yeah. There's been four. Um, I was her for the first two but I was at home during the third and coming to work during the first." I respond.

"And on all the victims, there was no injury right? They just died?" Askes Dean. I respond with a nod.

"It's really weird. Everyone thinks there's something almost supernatural going on here."

"Have you notice anything unusual? Weird noises? Smells?" Sam questions me.

I think about it for a minute. Before I can give an answer, I hear Jessica screaming at the top of her lungs. I race over, Dean and Sam on my tail.

"What's wrong?" I shout.

"That kid! Something just freaking grabbed him!" Jess screeches.

Without a second of hesitation, i get ready to dive. Sam grabs my arm and yells "No!"

Dean strips off his leather jacket and dives in. Wrenching my arm out of Sam's grip, I struggle to see what's going on. Dean comes up gasping for air. He yells something to Sammy before he is seemingly drug under the water. I scream and drop my sunglasses. Jess pleads with me to not jump. "You'll end up like Josh!"

Ignoring her warning, i plunge in to save the kid. I pull him out of the deep water, and hand him to Sammy. I dive back down for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2: How to save a life

2\. When I reach Dean, he's almost at the bottom of the pool. Wrapping my arms around his muscular torso, I try to kick towards the surface. Something tugs Dean back down. I let go of him but ignore my instincts that tell me to swim away, to leave Dean and save myself. Swimming to Dean's feet, i see nothing holding him down, and right as I turn up to try to save him again, something appears in the water. It looks like an old man, but he vanishes before i can get a closer look. Suddenly, Dean starts to struggle towards the surface. I grab him by his arm and help him swim up. When we both break the surface of the water, gasping and panting for air, Jess and Sam help pull us out of the pool.

After laying on the edge for a minute, i force myself to sit up. I turn to Dean, and gently shake him.

"Dean? Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He opens his eyes and sits up. With a wide grin, he says "Thanks for saving my ass." I grin and reply, "Any time."

Dean and Sam ask to talk to me again, after the paramedics deem that Dean and I are alright and need no further treatment.

"So, was that how it happened? A kid struggles, a lifeguard jumps in to save him, and just dies?" Sam asks.

"You know, you guys claim to be Joshes cousins, but you've hardly asked about him." I say innocently.

"Um..." Sam looks like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looks at Dean, who is still sopping wet. Dean says to me.

"Sorry. We just wanna know the whole story. I think it's time we head out Sammy." I feel a pang in my chest that is totally unfamiliar.

"Oh, um, ok." I hastily scribble my number on a scrap of paper and hand it to Dean. "Call me if you have any more questions." They nod and slide out of the booth. They have almost reached the exit when I jump up and race towards them.

"Dean! Wait!" He turns around. "Dean, I think I was hallucinating because of lack of air, but, when I was down in the water, I saw this old man holding you down. I know it sounds crazy but I swear it's true!" I say frantically. Deans eyes are wide, and he says "thank you. That might help." He turns to Sammy and they leave. For some reason, I hate to see him go.

Several hours later, my shift ends. I go to the locker room to change. All the patrons and staff have left, and Jess and Angie went home early, so I think nothing of walking in and taking my shirt off, leaving me in only a bikini top and bottom. I pull my hair out of a ponytail and shake it loose. I catch my reflection in the mirror. I look the same as always. Light blonde hair, green eyes, a slim but muscular build. I'm short, only 5 foot. I start to sing and kind of do a little dance as I walk towards the showers. Thoughts of Dean fill my head. When I pull back the shower curtain, something jumps on and pins me to the floor. I let out a loud scream, and my assailant covers my mouth with one hand. He's sitting on my stomach, my arms pinned under his knees.

"Alison! Shut up! It's me, Dean." I stop struggling and hold still. It is Dean and he's got that grin on his face. He's in his leather jacket and looks sexy as hell holding a shotgun. He slowly moves his hand away from my mouth.

"Dean," I hiss at him. "What the hell are you doing in here? This is the women's bathroom! And get off me!" Dean slides off and I rub your arms. I self-consciously cover my breasts with my arms and cross my legs. I glare at Dean, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, Ali. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. Plus you would be in danger. I just think we should forget this ever happened."

"No Dean. You're gonna tell me the truth or I'm calling the cops on you."

Dean turns pale and throws his hands up in exasperation.

"What is it with you?"

"I think I deserve the truth!"

"Fine! But you have to swear you won't tell anyone!"

"I swear."

"This pool was built on an old cemetery. Now the spirits of those who were buried there are drowning lifeguards to get revenge. I think they think if there's enough drownings, they'll shut down the pool."

I give Dean a skeptical look.

"Look, Ali. You said yourself you saw an old man, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"There you go."

Suddenly, Sam walks in. He grins seeing me practically naked and close to Dean. I take a few steps back and Sam says impishly: "Am I interrupting something?"

"Shut up." Dean says, turning red.

"But why are you doing this?" I ask Dean. "For Josh?"

"We aren't actually his cousins. We kind of do this for a living." Dean explains. "Look, just go home and everything will be normal in the morning."

Too creeped out to disobey, I grab my purse and head home.

The next morning, I pay special attention to your makeup and hair. I'm really hoping to see Dean Winchester again. Hoping I didn't dream him up, i head to work. When I get there, there's Dean and Sam, sitting on the hood of the beautiful Impala I saw yesterday. I walk over to Dean and smile. Sam gets in the car after winking at his brother.

"Hey," I say blushing.

"Hey," Dean responds grinning.

"Did you bust all the ghosts?" I ask.

"Yeah." Dean says. "You won't be having any more problems here."

"Great. Does that mean you guys are leaving?" I ask, hoping the pain isn't obvious in my voice.

Deans smile fades. "Yeah. We have to head to California."

"Oh. Well, um. I guess this is goodbye." I lean forward and kiss Dean on the cheek. "Thank you." Dean hands me a piece of paper. "My cell number." He mumbles.

"oh. Ok." I say. This is really awkward.

"You know, Alison, You're pretty badass for a girl. You could come with us." Dean says hopefully. "Join the hunt. You know. Savin people, hunting things. It's the family business." I smile, and think about it. I could just run away. Never look back. Be with Dean... But how stupid. I can't. I just can't. I don't realize I've spoke the last part out loud until Dean says:

"Okay. Well, until we meet again." He smiles tightly and climbs into the car. He revs up the engine and they pull away. I start to walk into work, and then suddenly run back to my car. I drive to my apartment at 10 miles over the speed limit. I stuff some clothes, wallet, toiletries, and a blanket into a duffel bag. I grab my emergency stash of cash and my cell phone. Punching in Deans number, I wait breathlessly. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Alison."

Sucking in a breath, I say "I changed my mind."


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't Jealousy fun?

I'm standing outside with my duffel bag when Dean and Sam pull up in their car. Dean is grinning like he just win the lottery. He steps out of the car and walks up to me. He just stands there smiling and looking at me for a second before saying, "what made you change your mind?"

"I'm not really into the whole apple pie, 'hi honey how was your day' lifestyle, Dean. I like adventure. Plus, when will I ever get a chance like this again? To just go? Start over." I say. 'Plus, you're sexy as hell', I think.

Dean smiles and says "so you're just going to give up your life here, take off with two men you just met, and live on the road with them, hunting evil shit?"

"Sounds about right." I say with a smile.

Dean roars with laughter and takes my bag. "You'll fit right in. Oh, and nice outfit." He winks.

Im wearing skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, a blue shirt and a leather jacket. I realize I'm dressed like Dean, and blush.

Dean throws my bag into the back seat of the impala and holds the door for me to climb in.

"Why thank you, Mr. Winchester."

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Sage."

Sam rolls his eyes and motions for Dean to hurry up. "Hey Sammy." I say casually. "Hey, Alison."

I feel excited and nervous at the same time. The feeling of nervousness escalates when my phone chimes. It's a text from Jessica.

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

I put your phone in your bag, and try to put the text out of my mind. "So, where we headed?" I ask.

"San Francisco, California." Dean says. "A buddy of our dads owns this bar and says some weird stuffs been happening. Probably a poltergeist or demon. We won't be there long."

"Wow. So you really do this stuff. That's incredible." I say.

Something heavy lands in my lap. It's a journal stuffed with papers and images. "It's our dads. Everything you need to know about every evil thing out there. Study up." Sammy says with a smile. "It's a long drive and you need to be prepared."

Five hours later, Dean pulls into a gas station for food and some gas. He turns around after shutting off the impala only to see me sleeping, sprawled out in the backseat with the journal clutched to my chest. Dean shakes Sammy awake and motions to me. "She's so beautiful," Sammy and Dean say at the same time. They look at each other awkwardly. I suddenly start to flutter my eyelashes as I wake up. Dean and Sam quickly turn around. "Dean? Where are we?" I ask.

"Colorado. Just outside of Denver. We still got a ways to go. You hungry?" I nod and the three of us get out of the car and head inside.

After chowing down on some greasy burgers and fries, Dean and Sam tell me all about how their mother died and how that dad started hunting, determined to find what killed her. Dean heads outside to fill up the car. Sammy and I sit together at a table and talk about his brother. "He likes pie, cheeseburgers, and his car. Oh and girls. He's had more girlfriends than I can count. He'll probably never settle down. Id watch out if I were you. You seem like Dean's type, but he'd chew you up and spit you out so fast you wouldn't know what was happening." I feel oddly disappointed and offended. Not knowing how to respond, i just pretend to be fascinated in the polish chipping off your nails as Sammy continues to talk.

"Yeah, I love him, but he's kinda the king of hookups and one night stands. I've never know him to date a girl for more than a week."

"Excuse me." I mumble and head to the bathroom. Blinking back tears, I look at my reflection. My eyes are rimmed with red and my cheeks are flushed. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. Who cares what Sam says and who cares about Dean? I don't need Dean to be a hunter. From that moment on, i resolve to be strictly professional with both Dean and Sam. If they changed their minds about letting me come, then I could go home just fine! I pull my phone out and text Jessica.

I'm fine. Please don't worry. I just went on a road trip with friends. I'll be back soon. :-)

Composing myself, I walk out to the table and see that Dean has returned. His eyes meet mine and I drop my gaze, embarassed.

"Something you are not agreeing with you?" Sam asks sympathetically. Something wasn't agreeing with me alright, but it wasn't the food.


	4. Chapter 4: Dean vs Sam

4\. "I forgot to ask you, Alison. How old are you?" Sam asks.

"I'm 19." I respond curtly. I'm really not in the mood for chit chat with Sam.

"Wow! You're just a baby!" I grit my teeth and try to focus on John Winchester's notes about a wendigo.

"I'm 22, Dean's 26." Sam continues.

"Mm." I mumble.

Suddenly Dean snaps at Sam, "just leave her alone. She obviously doesn't wanna talk to you."

I feel bad. Ever since Sam told me about Deans playboy lifestyle, I haven't laughed at his jokes or responded to his flirting. The atmosphere in the car is very awkward. Dean puts on a Metallica cassette tape and nobody speaks for several hours.

It's getting late and soon I can't read the journal anymore because of the darkness. Dean pulls into a smal motel with a lit up vacancy sign. He turns off the car and heads for the trunk. I grab my duffel bag and exit the car, following Dean inside with Sammy on my tail.

"Room for three please. Two Queens." Dean slaps a credit card down on the table. The man behind the front desk picks up the card and glances at it.

"Right away, Mr. Evered." I raise my eyebrows at Dean, but he ignores me. When we get to the room, Dean doesn't even glance at me before saying "Alison showers first." I head for the small bathroom and turn on the shower. While I am waiting for the water to warm up, I overhear Dean and Sammy arguing.

"What the hell did you say to her Sammy? Ever since we stopped in Sliverthorne, she hasn't said a word!"

"I didn't say anything to her!"

"Cut the bull, Sam. I knew she was crying when she came outta that bathroom."

"I didn't say anything!"

"How about I ask her?"

"Gonna burst in on her shower Dean? She's seven years younger than you!"

"So? Mom was 6 years younger than Dad!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go tell her you think she's hot, you two hook up and you can break up with her before breakfast!"

"I'm not gonna hurt her like that Sam."

"You're actually gonna date her? For more than a day?"

"I don't even know if she's into me Sam. And I don't wanna rush her or make her uncomfortable."

"Well, she's been in the shower for a while, why don't you check on her? Start your role as the part of the concerned boyfriend?"

"You like her, don't you Sammy?"

"Who wouldn't?" Sam grumbles.

I hear Dean's footsteps approaching, and i quickly jump into the shower and hastily shampoo my hair. When Dean knocks, I pretend not to hear.

Rushing through my shower, I accidentally cut my leg shaving. I brush it off and step out. I pull on a tight t shirt and some shorts. I step out into the room, and find the boys staring at me.

"Who do you wanna sleep with?" Dean asks.

"Excuse me?" I say blushing red.

"I meant like in the bed, to you know. Sleep." Dean says awkwardly. Sam snorts and heads off to the shower.

I walk past Dean and plop my bag onto the tiny couch. I pull out a brush and begin working on my hair.

"Ali, did Sam say something to upset you? Because you've been dead silent since Silverthorne." Dean asks me.

I don't really know how to respond, so I just say no.

"Come on. Alison, you ran away with me. You can trust me. Please, tell me what Sam said to you." Dean pleaded.

"He said you were a playboy and only asked me to join you so we could hook up and then you'd dump me." I say tonelessly. "And if I'm just an object to you, someone to add to your long list of ex lovers, then screw you, Dean Winchester!" I'm now yelling at him as loud as I can. "Screw you. Take me home. Now." I say. Dean looks shocked, and he kneels in front of me.

"Hey, calm down. That's completely wrong. Sam was just jealous. He just needs to get laid." Dean chuckles but stops when he sees I'm not amused. "Look, Sam was wrong. I'm sorry it upset you, but I invited you to come on this hunt because I knew you were a badass who can handle herself in any situation. I think you are incredible, and just you wait until you slay your first demon. Then you'll really feel alive. Come on Ali. Think about it tonight, and if you're still upset in the morning, I'll take you home. Okay?"

"Okay." I say.

Dean adds, "I'll sleep on the floor. You and Sam can have the beds."

At that moment, Sam comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean walks up to him and punches him in the gut. Sam doubles over and Dean says, "if you ever hurt her like that again, you'll regret it."


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping with Dean

5\. Sam barely spoke to me for the next few hours. After Dean showered, he flipped through the channels until he came to a Godzilla movie. The room was full of awkward silence. Eventually, Sam turned to me and said, "Look, Alison. I'm sorry if what I said about Dean upset you. That wasn't my intention. I was just a little jealous of how well you two seemed to hit it off and I didn't want him to hurt you, because he very easily could."

"Hey." Dean said sharply.

"It's ok, Sammy. Just forget about it." I mumble.

Dean switches off the tv. "I think it's time for bed." I crawl under the covers and Sam lies down in the other bed. Dean grabs a pillow from Sam's bed and looks around on the floor before settling in close to the edge of my bed.

"Dean?" I say quietly.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep with me. Like in the bed." I say with a blush. Dean grins at me.

"You sure?"

"Of course." I reply with a gentle smile. Dean looks adorable in his jeans and shirt. When he climbs into the bed with me, I feel heat shoot through my body. I have never felt these feelings before. I dated a few guys in high school, but never got past second base with any of them. My friends always teased you about being the awkward virgin in the group and now I feel embarrassed being in a bed with Dean. How can he make me feel like this without even touching me? He lies down beside me, leaving a small gap between our bodies.

I roll over so my back faces him and I say, "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight, Ali."

When I wake up the next morning, I open my eyes and see Deans face in front of mine. He's still asleep, but his arms are wrapped around me. And I am snuggled up to his chest. I try to roll away, but Dean groans sleepily, "Don't even think about it." I take this opportunity to study Deans face. He has full, pink, highly kissable lips, eyelashes that any girl would die for, perfect complexion and just a hint of stubble. He is really attractive and for a minute, I imagine the two of us dating. Going out to dinner and drive in movies in his Impala. Dancing in a living room, collapsing giggling in the couch. Moving in together. Dean proposing, and him grinning at my swollen belly..,, In the middle of my fantasy, Sam yanks the covers off of mine and Deans bed.

"What the-" Dean yells, his eyes flying open. Sam grins seeing our bodies entwined. "Oops."

Dean seems to realize that he's holding onto me because he lets me go quickly. I get an urge to pounce on him and continue cuddling, but shake it off.

"We gotta eat and then hit the road," Sam says. "It's already 9."

"Ali, go to the bathroom and change." Dean says bossily. I love it when he gets bossy. As I walk in, I hear Sam say, "you two looked a little cozy..."

"Shut up." Dean said.

After changing into a grey t shirt, jeans, my combat boots and leather jacket, I step out into the room. Sam and Dean aren't there.

"Dean?" I call out. "Sammy?"

No reply. My stomach begins to churn when suddenly someone grabs my arm. Reacting quickly, i spin around and punch the person in the jaw. They cry out and let me go. Not really sure what to do, I raise my fists and they yell "Stop! Alison, stop! It's me! It's Dean!" I freeze. I look more closely at the man, and see it is Dean, holding his jaw and wincing in pain.

"What the hell?" He asks.

"Dean! I'm so sorry! I called for you and you didn't respond."

"Son of a bitch! You can throw one hell of a punch!" Dean says. I smile at his compliment and he grins back.

"Come on. Sammy wants McDonalds."

Later, after we are all stuffed with Egg McMuffins and coffee, Dean drives over to the bar owned by John Winchester's friend. A large bruise is forming on his jaw where I hit him.

"Dean, I'm really sorry."

"And I really don't want to hear it. I'm proud of you." He grins. "I was right about you being a badass." I grin back at him.

Arriving at the bar, Dean pulls into a parking spot and turns off the Impala. He hold the door open while I climb out. Then, we walk to the trunk, and when Dean opens it up, i see every weapon imaginable. Chuckling at the look on my face, Sammy asks "Have you ever shot a gun before?" I nod mu head yes.

"My ex boyfriend thought I should know how to shoot, so he taught me how." I say. Dean is no longer smiling.

"I did say ex, Dean." I tease. He nods and hands me a .45.

"Nice." I whisper.

"It's loaded so be careful," Sammy warns me.

"Ok. Let's go kill this evil son of a bitch." Dean says, picking up the same shotgun he held two nights ago. On the floor of the locker room.

Dean must be thinking the same thing because he grins and winks at me.

The three of us walk inside and look around. Dean suggests splitting up, but tells me to go with either him or Sam.

"I'm a big girl, Dean. I'll be fine alone." I say. Unwillingly, he lets me go upstairs to check it out. The bar is dead silent, and I keep checking my back to make sure there's nothing there.

Suddenly, I feel a chill and an invasive feeling in my body. Remembering the journal, i realize Im being possessed. I try to fight, but the demon takes control of my body. I, while possessed, begin to head downstairs. I hear Dean call my name, and the demon possessing me smiles.

"I'm right here, Dean!" Demon me calls out. Catching a glimpse of my reflection, I see my eyes are pure black.

"Alison?" Dean is right behind me.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Princess

"Dean! Run! Run!" I scream. But of course he can't hear me. Demon me keeps her back turned to Dean.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asks. He sounds suspicious.

"I found three nosy hunters!" I snarl, still possessed. I spin around and punch Dean in the stomach. He doubles over, and I kick him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach and chest. He gasps for air, and I take the opportunity to nab his shotgun. The real me screams and cries, trying to stop the demon possessing my body. The demon in you just laughs.

"What's the matter, tough guy?" I suddenly realize Dean is making no effort to fight me.

"You're not gonna hurt your little princess?" The demon inside of me pushes Dean back down to the ground and begins to punch him repeatedly. I laugh cruelly. "How pathetic... You know she really could care less about you right? She's in love with that "ex" boyfriend. He broke her heart and took everything away from her, Dean."

"Ali. Listen, I know you're in there. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean gasps, coughing up blood. His face and chest are covered with blood. "Please. Please." He begs. His breathing is labored and ragged.

"She loved him, Dean. Do you really think you're good enough for her?" The demon snarls. I sit on Deans stomach and grab the .45 out of my belt. The demon loads the gun and presses the barrel to Deans head.

"Dean! Dean, just hit me!" I scream. I know he can't hear me, but I continue to yell at him to just hit me and get free.

"You know what, Winchester? If you woulda just hit me, you wouldn't be dead." The demon smirks but before me/it can pull the trigger, someone rips me off of Dean. They throw me into a wall, and kick me in the stomach. Hard. I've dropped the gun, and can't breathe. It's Sam. He kicks me again in the back. The demon inside me snarls as Sam begins the spell that will exorcise it from my body. The spell works and suddenly I can control my body again. Sam punches me in the face. His face is contorted in rage. I hear Dean say weakly, "Sammy, stop. It wasn't her fault. Sammy, let her go." Sam is holding me by the front of my shirt, a good six inches off the ground. He's so tall, strong, and scary. I can't do anything but whimper and try to regain the wind knocked out of me by Sam's attack. Luckily, he listens to Dean and drops me. I crumple beside Dean. All I can manage to do is whisper, "I'm so sorry." To Dean before i black out.

When I finally come to, I hear the beeping of a heart monitor. Opening my eyes, I realize I'm in the clean, sterile environment of a hospital room. I suck in a deep breath and wince. Breathing hurts. I hear footsteps approaching and see Sam walk in. I flinch, remembering his brutality the last time we met.

"Alison. I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to listen to me. When the doctors ask, Your name is Alexandra Evans. You're 22. You were at the bar with your boyfriend, Devon, and some guy came up to you and tried to get friendly. Devon, stepped in to defend your honor, and you both got the crap kicked out of you. Got it?" I nod. Sure enough, a doctor walks in and asks for my story. I feed him a slightly more detailed version of what Sam just told me to say. The doctor tells me I have 3 cracked ribs, some internal bruising and a minor concussion as will as bruises over every inch of my body. He tells me I can be released that evening if the concussion shows no signs if getting worse.

"Can I see Dea- Devon?" I ask in a whisper. The doctor nods.

"You're lucky he was there to help you out. Whoever beat him up was brutal. He's gonna have to stay overnight at least." I blink back tears and practically run to Dean's room. I barely recognize him. His face is covered in gashes and one of his eyes are swollen shut. His chest is taped up and his arm is in a sling.

"Oh, Dean." I whisper. "I'm so, so sorry." I reach for his hand and begin to sob.

"Hey, Ali." He whispers in a weak voice. "How are you?"

"How am I? Dean, look at you! Why wouldn't you just hit me!? Now you're stuck in a freaking hospital! What the hell were you thinking! What if I had killed you? I was going to kill you! Do you think I could live with myself if I had killed you!?" Without giving him a chance to reply, I continue yelling, "And all those things I said! I was so mean! Dean, I'm so so sorry." I continue sobbing as he strokes my hair with his good hand.

"Hey, hey. Shhhh. It's going to be ok. It wasn't your fault, Alison. It was the demon. You had no control. Don't ever blame yourself. Ever." He says sternly. "Come here." I crawl into Deans hospital bed and cuddle up beside him.

"I've got you. Don't worry. I'll be just fine." He says. He wraps his good arm around me and kisses my forehead. "It's gonna be okay."


	7. Chapter 7: Well, This is Awkward

A week later, I wake up next to Dean. He's been in the hospital for a week, while doctors monitor his condition. He should be able to go home today. I was officially released six days ago, but I have refused to leave Dean's side except to shower. I tried to give him space by sleeping in an arm chair beside his bed, but nightmares of Dean dying kept me up. Dean couldn't bear to watch me in pain, so he asked me to sleep in his bed with him, despite the doctors objections.

Sam had been going on local short hunts alone. Dean didn't like it, but Sam insisted he was fine. He came by morning and night to check on his brother while i showered or got something to eat.

I was slowly falling in love with Dean Winchester. I had been attracted to him from the moment I saw him, but a week in the hospital, spending every second together had changed our relationship. I wanted to kiss him and be able to call him mine but I had once overheard Dean refer to me as being "like a sister" to him. That made things awkward. But still, you didn't exactly snuggle and sleep with your sister, right? But he still had yet to kiss me. Only small pecks on my forehead had happened between us.

I stayed wrapped in Deans arm until I felt a gentle touch on my leg. Opening my yes, I saw Dr. Edmonds, Deans doctor.

"Alexandra, could you step outside with me please?" Easing myself out of Deans arms, you head into the hall.

"Alexandra, we are going to let Devon go today if he can walk all by himself. I'm going to give him pain meds and he cannot drive while on them. Can you drive for him? Or his cousin?" Sammy was pretending to be Deans cousin.

"Yes, that's not a problem."

"Okay. When he wakes up and passes the test, he may go."

"Thank you, Doctor."

When I go in to tell Dean the good news, I see Sammy sitting by his bedside.

"I gotta get out of here." Dean says. "Today. Sammy found us a dragon to hunt."

"A dragon?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, they aren't exactly the huge lizards they portray in movies." Sam says. "And few hunters have ever seen them."

"Remember, I haven't been doing this as long you guys. What do dragons do again? And how do you know we've found one?"

"12 girls have gone missing in the past few days. All under the age of 20." Dean says. He grins. "Dragons hunt virgins."

I suddenly feel like throwing up. I remember that Dean and Sam don't know I still have my innocence. Obviously they don't, since they show no sign of fear. But right now seems like a bad time to tell them, so I just nod.

"Okay. So where is this thing?"

"About 40 miles south." Sam says. "We leave as soon as we get the all clear from the doctor."

"Actually, that's what I was coming in here to tell you. The doctor said that Dean can go if he can walk."

"I can run a freaking marathon if I can leave this place." Dean says.

I call for a nurse and she has Dean walk down the hallway. She declares him good to go, so I run to the Impala and grab him a pair of jeans, a shirt, socks and underwear, his combat boots and his leather jacket.

Dean is in a very good mood as he gets dressed and gives me a one armed hug. He lifts me up and spins me around. Shrieking and giggling, I say,

"Dean! Put me down! You'll re-injure your shoulder."

"Don't let me forget to have a nurse take off this damned sling." He says as a reply. I find one and she gently helps him remove it.

I walk him out to the Impala and we sit quietly in the car for a minute. Dean is in the passenger seat and I'm in the back, but I can tell something is bothering him.

"Penny for your thoughts." I say lightly.

"It's nothing." Dean says.

"Dean, please. I know something's wrong. Why don't you tell me?"

"It's just, well, something you said when you were being, well. Possessed." Dean mumbles awkwardly.

"Oh." I say.

"The demon said you still loved your ex. That you gave him everything. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, he was my longest relationship, and I did love him, but he wanted to go further than I did, so he cheated on me with my best friend." I explain.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Dean says.

"Don't worry, I don't love him any more." I say with a small smile.

"Well, that's a relief." Dean says, returning my smile.

Sam suddenly unlocks the car and we jump.

"We gotta make a stop at the hotel to grab some notes and make a plan," he says. I feel relived. Maybe I can find a way to get out of this hunt after all.

When we arrive, I'm considering ways to fake an injury. I could pretend to come down with a stomach bug or recrack a rib. But then the boys might take me back to the hospital and that would screw up the whole thing. Maybe I should just tell them I'm a virgin. That's probably the best way. When We get to the room, Dean and Sam begin the make plans on how to kill the dragon. Im thinking about how to tell them when Dean pulls me out of my zone.

"Ali, you've hardly said a word. Are you nervous?"

"Actually, I don't think I can go."

"What?" Sam asks. "You're always up for a hunt."

"I know, but I'm not sure I can go." I say turning pink.

"Got a hot date? Somewhere to be?" Dean teases.

"Guys. We're hunting a dragon." I say.

"Yeah, and?" Dean says.

"Oh my god, you guys. Think about it. We. Are. Hunting. A. Dragon." I emphasize. The boys are quiet and then they get huge grins on their faces as they realize what I mean. My face is pink and I'm sweating bullets.

"Wow. Now you really are a baby." Sammy says with a smirk.

Dean looks at me impishly and says, "well, we really need your help on this hunt... I can help you out with your little... Problem."

"You realize I'll still kick your ass right?"

Dean chuckles. "That's my girl."

"But really, are we gonna leave her here Dean?"

"No. We can't. What if something happens while we are gone?" Dean says. He turns to me. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Ugh!" I groan. "Fine! But if you get me killed, I'll kill you!"


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing with A Dragon

I try to control the shaking of my hands as Dean turns off the car. Getting out, Dean hands me a .45, the same one I nearly killed him with. I flinch and he grins at my discomfort.

"Relax, babe. You'll be fine."

Somehow, him calling me babe is like a tranquilizer. I suddenly feel safe and relaxed. That feeling quickly goes away when Sam shows me where the entrance to hunt the dragon is.

"The sewer?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's the closest thing to a cave around here." He replies. Not sure if he's joking or not, I turn to Dean.

"I'll go first." He says. He drops down and whistles to signal that he's fine. I drop down next to him and immediately raise your gun. My hands are shaking and you force yourself to steady them. Dean suddenly grabs my wrist. He looks at a small bracelet on it. His face is full of fear.

"Tell me that's not real gold."

"It is..." I say carefully.

"Well, now you are perfect bait. A gold-wearing virgin. Perfect." He keeps muttering "Perfect" to himself as Sammy drops down into the sewer. I glance around, but see nothing but darkness. Dean suggests splitting up, but insists on keeping me with him. He tells me to stay close by, but I eventually split off from him to take my own path.

I walk down a dark hallway holding my gun up. Eventually, I come upon a large cage with three unconscious women inside. I recognize two of them from the missing posters Sammy showed me. A small torch lights up the room. Suddenly, I hear a voice purr, "Ah, another innocent little girl." I whirl around and shoot in the direction the voice came from, but then the person laughs right behind me. It knocks my gun to the floor and punches me in the chest, and kicks me to the ground. Gasping in pain, I try to call for Dean.

"I'm afraid it's no use, Mrs. Winchester. He can't hear you right now." The dragon snarls. He looks just like a man. Suddenly, you heard Sammy screaming. Dean yells, "Sam? Sammy!"

"Please," I beg. "Take me, kill me, just don't hurt them. Please."

"You know, you're the first girl I ever met who begged for me to save someone else rather than her. You're quite the woman, Mrs. Winchester."

"I'm not a Winchester." I say softly.

"Oh but you will be," the dragon says. He grabs me by the back of my leather jacket and he throws me in the cage with the other women. I wince as I hear my wrist snap. "Or I guess I should say, would have been." He laughs cruelly and leaves the room.

Using my hand without the broken wrist, I pull out my cell phone and dial Deans number. He answers immediately.

"Ali! Where the hell are you!? I've been-"

"Dean!" I interrupt him. "Dean, run. He's coming for you and Sammy."

"Where are you?" He asks.

"No, Dean. Run." I say.

"I'm not leaving without you, so you had best tell me where you are." I sigh and say, "I don't know."

"Scream. I'll find you." He hangs up.

I take in the biggest breath I can and scream. After a minute or two, Dean and Sam come running in and see me in the cage.

"Dean!" I sigh. Suddenly the dragon appears behind Sam. He hits him in the back of the head and Sam drops like a rag doll. Dean whips around and swipes at the dragon with a strange looking blade. The dragon easily dodges it and jumps on Dean, pinning him to the ground and knocking the blade from his hand.

"Dean!" I scream. "No! No!" The dragon ignores me and says, "You know your father would have never approved of her. Especially where you can't even keep her safe. She's only got two weeks, Winchester. I'm doing her a favor really." Dean struggles beneath the dragons large body.

"Please! Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything! Please!"

The dragon pauses, and he looks at me. The cage unlocks, and I step out uncertainly. The dragon hands me a small blade and says "Kill him." He motions to Sammy. "Kill him and I'll let this one go."

"Alison. Don't." Dean says. "Kill me and let Sammy go."

"Do as I say!" The dragon roars. I walk over to Sammy, and raise the dagger, positioning it above his heart. I plunge the dagger down.

"No!" Dean yells. The dragon stands up, and scurries over. His face contorts in rage when he sees I've tricked him, that I stabbed the floor instead. He raises his hand to strike me, but suddenly collapses. Dean stabbed him from behind with the unusual blade I saw earlier. The dragon is dead. I look at Dean and smile.

"We did it."

I help Dean set the other girls free, telling them to explain that a psycho with a sword kidnapped them, but they eventually turned on him and wounded him badly enough to escape. Sam wakes up and the three of us head to the impala. I notice i lost my bracelet in the struggle with the dragon. Dean bandages up my broken wrist and then suggests going to the bar.

"I'm only 19." I say.

"Great. Sammy, we got ourselves a designated driver."

Excitement shoots through me. Driving the impala? Awesome.


	9. Chapter 9: Sirens are SO Annoying

Later, at the bar with Sam and Dean, I sip on an iced tea and reflect back on the hunt we just finished. What did the dragon mean, I only have two weeks left? How about the part about me being a Winchester? Was there a future for Dean and I? And why wouldn't John Winchester have approved? I am so lost in thought I barely notice Dean talking to a pretty brunette girl a couple seats down. It's only when Sam touches my arm and says, "Hey. It's ok. Just shake him off. You look much prettier with a smile." Confused, I glance at Dean and see the girl practically in his lap. They are in a lip lock, and Dean doesn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. My eyes fill with tears and I slam my tea down.

I march over to Dean and yank him away from the girl. I slap him across the face as hard as I can. A red mark appears on his cheek.

"Alison! What the hell?!" He asks. The whole bar is dead silent. Everyone can't wait to see this tiny girl kick the crap out of a guy almost twice her size.

"You're a liar, Dean. I thought... Well, I guess is doesn't matter what I thought. You're such a liar."I'm not gonna hurt you". " I say sarcastically. "Right, cause this doesn't hurt me at all." I swing my fist at Dean, and he easily grabs my hand to deflect the hit.

"What is your problem? I was just talking to you!"

"I hate you!" I scream. I turn on the girl, who flinches. She's got a good 30 pounds, 6 inches on you, but she cowers like a puppy. "He... He... " I try to say something, but all that comes out is a choking sob. I race out of the bar to the impala. The memory of Dean and the brunette burns like fire through your veins. After all Dean and I had gone through. The hunts, the hospital, the night in the hotel. All of it for nothing. I decide that I can't deal with this kind of emotional trauma anymore. I pick the lock on the car with a hairpin and grab my bag. I'm going home. I decide to find a nice, normal, computer geek who will never leave me to date. I will forget about Dean Winchester and his stupid family business. Slamming the door, I turn towards the road and see Dean. I roll my eyes at him and turn my back.

"Ali! Wait! That girl back there! I can explain!"

"Oh I'm sure you can. I'm just not gonna sit here and listen. Goodbye Dean." He grabs my arms.

"No, Ali! Listen! That girl was a siren! I didn't touch her! She made you see whatever you saw! She made me see you. I thought it was you until you came up and hit me and I realized there were two of you. What did you see?" Dean says quickly.

"She kissed you. She was on your lap." I say angrily.

"No, she wasn't. But you know what?" Dean asks.

"What?" I reply snottily.

"I've noticed you seem rather possessive of me lately. There seems to be some jealousy in the air. Mind explaining?"

"You arrogant jerk!" I scream, wrenching my arm out of his grip.

"God Damn it, Dean Winchester! Can't you tell that I'm in love with you?!" Realizing what I've said, I slap a hand over my mouth and turn to run. But first, Dean grabs my hand. Dean suddenly wrenches me towards the Impala. He presses me up against the car with one hand and keeps my wrists trapped with the other. He presses his lips firmly against mine and places his hand on my neck. How many times have I imagined kissing Dean? This is better than the fantasies that come to me in sleep. My anger forgotten, I kiss Dean back, dropping my duffel bag as i wrap my arms around his neck. Dean is easily the best kisser I've ever met. His tongue lightly presses against my lips and I part them slightly, getting my first French kiss. After a moment of this, Dean lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He lays me gently on the hood of the car. Dean starts to kiss my jaw and throat. He bites me gently on the neck and I know I'll get a hickey. Eventually, Sam comes out of the bar with the girl. They are giggly and drunk. Dean whispers in my ear, "Just for the record, I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Rhymes with Witches

Several nights later, I'm snuggled up to Dean, sharing a bed in a motel. He has his arms wrapped possessively around me and keeps kissing my hair and forehead. I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. He is taller and larger than me, because of his bulging muscles. Eventually, I snuggle closer to Dean and fall asleep breathing the scent of his shampoo, deodorant, and something else distinctly Dean. Around one in the morning, I wake up and find Dean staring at me.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I was just making sure you were still here with me." He says softly.

"Aw, look. Dean cares." I tease.

"Damn straight I care. Who else is this badass of a hunter? And a girl on top of it."

I giggle. "I love you." I say before drifting off back to sleep. I hear him say something back but I don't quite catch it.

Something ruffles my hair lightly.

"Alison. Wake up baby girl."

"Mmmmm." I groan and roll over. "Five more minutes."

"You're so cute when you're whiny." Dean says. He pulls the blankets off of me, and I sit up right.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up." He says with a grin.

"You know, the bed is much more comfy..." I say returning his grin.

"I'll take your word for it."

I stand up and catch sight of my reflection. My eye makeup is smeared and my hair is a tangled mess. "Ugh, Dean, I'm hideous." I say.

"No, you're beautiful." He kisses my forehead. "Come on. We gotta go."

"Another case?" He nods.

"Probably just a ghost. We'll knock it out quick." He winks at me before leaving the room. I quickly get dressed and redo my makeup and ponytail.

I grab my bag and head out to the impala. Sammy went back to his old collage for a few days to visit some old friends, so it's just Dean and I for a couple days. No Sam to burst in on our cuddling or conversations. I love Sam like a brother, but it's kind of awkward when he's around. He never got over the crush he had on me after we met. It hurt him when I chose Dean, but Dean told me Sammy hooked up with an old girlfriend, and she might possibly come hunting with us. Apparently, Her family did the same thing as the Winchester's.

Something that has been bothering me since the hunt with the dragon pops into your mind.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Ali?"

"Remember when we hunted the dragon? He said something weird. That I only have two weeks left? Do you know what he meant?"

I notice Deans knuckles are white from him gripping the steering wheel.

"I don't know what he meant. Dragons predict deaths sometimes, but I will NOT let anything happen to you. I love you." Dean says.

"I love you too, Dean."

"I, uh, called in a friend to help us keep you safe. He is an angel named Castiel. He's gonna protect you for me. I can't lose you." Deans voice is shaky and I squeeze his hand.

Dean and I arrive at the small town plagued with weird occurrences. Many children have been appearing, with no memory of who they are, but are all about five years old. Oddly enough, many adults have been disappearing in the town as well. After talking with some locals, Dean and I learn that there is a new couple in town who are very shy and reclusive. We head over to their house.

Dean knocks on the door, and a lovely young woman answers it. She looks about twenty five and she has long brown hair. I realize I have seen her before. She's the woman from the bar. The one who I thought was kissing Dean. Gripping Deans arm tightly, I say, "Hi, I'm Layla, this is Edward. We live a couple houses down, and just wanted to introduce ourselves. We uh, wanted to know what you thought of it. The town I mean."

Dean notices I seem nervous and steps in. " My wife is just a little nervous. She's not really very social."

"No problem," says the woman. "I'm not really much of a people person either. I prefer to be around children. they are so much more tolerable." She gives a small laugh that sends chills down my spine. "I'm Lilly, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Would you like to come in? I just baked a pie." Lilly asks.

Deans eyes light up and he trips over the doorway in his eagerness to come inside. I snort with laughter and grab his arm, steadying him.

"Watch it, Grace."

As Lilly leads us to her dining room, I notice that most of her walls are blank, except for a large altar in the living room, hidden partially from view. The house seems relatively normal, and I wonder what supernatural being Lilly could possibly be. I'm still nervous since she looks like the siren. I know it can't be her because Sammy killed the evil thing, but I can't shake that memory.

"I hope you like pie." Lilly says, setting a slice in front of each of us. "I love pie. Thanks." Dean says. He begins eating and a look of pure joy crosses his face. "This is heavenly." He mumbles with a full mouth. I pick up a napkin and wipe a big stain of pie away from the corner of his mouth.

"Manners, darling." I say. He glares at me and then suddenly my phone begins to ring. Glancing at it, I realize it's Sammy.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." I say, leaving the room. I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ali?"

"Sammy. Hi."

"Where are you guys?"

"That little town with the disappearing kids." I whisper. I hear a giggle in the background and ask, "Sammy, who's that?"

"Just a friend. We'll be there in an hour."

"Okay. Bye Sammy."

I walk back into the dining room and find Dean and Lilly laughing and eating pie.

"Sweetie! Lilly is so cool! Like she makes awesome pie and she's funny!" Dean seems to be acting strange, so I decide to use the phone call to my advantage.

"I'm sorry to eat and run, but we have to go, Edward."

"No, it can wait." He says.

"Edward, it's Sammy. He needs help."

Deans eyes widen and he stands up.

"I'm sorry. Next time, we'll invite you over." I smile and grab Deans arm. Racing to the Impala, I turn around only to see Lilly staring at me with a murderous glare. Something doesn't feel right here, and I am determined to find out what.


	11. Chapter 11: Aren't Angels Nice?

After stopping at a grocery store for some snacks, Dean and I sit in silence on the way back to the hotel. He is dreaming of pie, and I am dreaming of beheading Lilly. When we get to the hotel, Dean shuts off the Impala, and reaches into his pocket. He reaches into his other one, and starts frantically looking through all his pockets.

"Ali, did you take my EMF reader or my wallet?"

"No, why?"

"Cause they are missing!" Dean starts tearing apart the car looking for his things.

"Did you have them when we went into Lilly's?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Son of a-"

"Dean?" Sammy is standing outside the Impala.

"Sammy! Hey!" Isay brightly. "Where's this girlfriend of yours?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. She had to pack and cut some family ties." He responds with a smile.

"We have more urgent matters to deal with! My wallet and Reader are missing!" Dean yells.

"We can't go back to Lilly's, Dean. She's evil." I say.

"No, she was really nice. There was nothing weird about her. And her pie is to die for."

"Well, that's what will happen if you go back there!" I shout at him.

"Fine! Sammy and I will go back and you can wait here."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I turn on my heel and march to the hotel room. I hear Dean say something to Sammy but you can't make it out. I unlock the door and go inside, locking the door behind me. I plop down on one of the beds and groan in frustration. Can't Dean see that something is wrong with Lilly? If it weren't for that stupid pie...

I suddenly realize something. Dean ate pie, and I didn't. Dean, the naturally suspicious one, trusts Lilly wholeheartedly. I, the naturally trusting one, wouldn't trust Lilly for anything. There must be something in the pie. I stand up to go try and catch Dean before he leaves, when I suddenly notice a man in front of the door, holding a knife and blocking me in.

Fear shoots through my body. I've spent so much time hunting supernatural creatures that I've forgotten humans can be just as dangerous. In a shaky voice, I say "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The man replies, "Does it really matter who I am? I'm sure you can guess what I want."

Forcing myself to keep my voice calm, I take a few steps backwards an say, "well, I'm going to guess you want something from me?"

"Yes." The man says. He steps forward, into the light. He's about as tall as Dean, but he wears a white shirt, loose blue tie, dark pants, and a tan trench coat.

I casually reach into my bag which is behind me. The man doesn't seem to notice. I close my fingers around the gun, and then whip it out and point it at the man's heart.

"Drop the knife. Now. Or I'll shoot."

The man just smiles and walks towards me.

"Stop. Stay where you are!" He ignores me so I shoot him in the leg. He keeps coming towards me, so I shoot him in the stomach and chest. The bullets bounce off of him like they are made of rubber. He reaches me, plucks the gun from my hands and throws it across the room. My wrist is still in a cast from the hunt with the dragon, so I hit him in the face with my cast. The blow sends waves of pain up and down my arm. Wincing, I glance at the man again. He has beautiful blue eyes and is staring intensely at me. It's making me very uncomfortable.

"Alright, who the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm looking for a man named Dean. What have you done with him?"

"Nothing! He's out right now." Castiel continues to stare intensely at me.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Reading your thoughts. Am I really scaring you?"

"Butt out, mind reader." I snarl. "Let me go. I have to help Dean."

Castiel continues to read my mind. He's got me up against a wall and close enough to kiss.

"Um, Castiel? Can you step back a bit?"

He narrows his eyes at me and steps back. "You're Alison?"

"Um, yes?" I say hesitantly. Im debating whether or not to make a break for my freedom or to scream for help. I've forgotten Castiel can read my thoughts until he says, "If you do either, I'll lock you in the bathroom and seek out Dean myself."

"Listen to me, Castiel. I think Dean might be in trouble. Please. Let me help you find him."

"My orders from Dean were quite clear. Keep you safe at all costs. He is worried about you being harmed." Castiel pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket.

"Cas," I say evenly. "Don't do this. I can help you. I'm not gonna get hurt. I promise." He hesitates, then grabs my uncasted wrist and drags me towards the bathroom.

"Castiel! Listen! What happens if there's a building fire, or an earthquake and I die?" He doesn't speak as he locks the cuffs into my wrists and around the shower rod, so I hang by my wrists.

"You don't even know where to find Dean!" I shout as he leaves the room.

"Damn it!" I yell. I try struggling against the cuffs, but they don't budge. I try hanging all my weight on them, hoping for the shower rod to break. No luck. Cursing Castiel and Dean, I climb up on the edge of the tub and try to jump off, jerking my arms painfully. Finally, I give up, and slump against the wall, panting. It's been at least fifteen minutes, and each second is agony, thinking of what could be happening to the boys. As a last ditch effort, I start screaming for help. I scream for at least five minutes before giving up.

I start to cry from the pain in my arms and shoulders as well as missing the guys. I've never wanted them by my side more. On top of it all, a stupid hairpin keeps poking me in the scalp. A hairpin. A hairpin! I sit up straight and bend in an awkward position. It takes a second, but I finally free the hairpin and use it to pick the lock on the handcuffs. Dean had showed me how to pick locks, break into cars, and how to hot wire them. Thank god he did.

Retrieving my gun, I race out of the room and down the hall to the parking lot. I find a small car and bust it open. Hot wiring the car, I race towards Lilly's house. The normally fifteen minute drive takes me less than seven. I sigh my thanks at choosing a fast car. When I turn down her street at 35 miles per hour, I have to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting two small boys. They both are about five and have brown hair. I could have sworn I've seen them before, and that's when it clicks. I have seem them. In a picture in John Winchester's journal. It's Sam and Dean.


	12. Chapter 12: What a clueless itch

"God Damn It!" I shout, slamming my hands against the steering wheel. Now the boys are useless. I'm gonna have to take this bitch out on my own. I step out of the car and approach little Dean. He's a really cute kid, but he gives me a suspicious look as I walk up to him.

"Dean? What happened to you?"

He glares at me and says, "Who are you? Where my daddy?"

"Dean, it's me. Alison." I say, and then remember that the monster erases their memories.

"Your daddy sent me to find you. He said you are supposed to come with me."

"I don't know. Come here Sammy." He calls for his brother. "Daddy said don't trust nice pretty women."

"Aw, Dean. It's ok. Come here. I won't hurt you." I reach out to them, but Dean keeps his arms protectively around little Sammy. I am trying to work out how to convince Dean to go with me when Lilly comes outside her house.

"Hey, Layla!" She says brightly. "Where's Edward? Who are these boys?" She acts completely innocent, and if I didn't know the truth, I would have completely fallen for her stupid act. No wonder nobody in the town suspects her. I wonder where the husband is. The neighbors are watching us , so it's not a great place for a confrontation.

"Lilly. These are my sons. Devon and Sal." I quickly lie.

"You aren't my-" Little Dean starts to say. I reach down and pat his head. "We are having a bit of a disagreement right now. Devon will say anything when he gets upset."

"You look really young to be a mother. Especially of two five year olds. You can't be more than eighteen? So you had these boys at thirteen?" She continues to talk as I try to keep a grip on the boys jackets. I ignore the judge mental looks the neighbors give me, having heard Lilly's stupid statement. Dean keeps trying to pull away and I eventually reach down and pick him up, resting him and Sammy each on one hip.

"And Edward looked older. He's gotta be in his thirties... Darling, is there something you need to tell me? Is Edward a bad husband?"

"No!" I shout. "He's a great husband. I love him." Why she insists on pretending these are my kids, but I know I have to keep her away from the boys at all costs.

Lilly smirks cruelly. She grabs my left hand and studies it for a second before saying, "Then where's your wedding ring?" Wrenching my hand away from her, I hoist Dean and Sammy up. They are kicking and pulling on my hair to try and get free.

"You know these aren't my sons you evil bitch!" I snarl. I turn your back on Lilly and head for the Impala. Dean punches me in the throat and the pain causes me to crumple. Sammy breaks out of my arms and Lilly snatches him up immediately. She runs a hand over his face and he goes limp.

"Come on in, dearie. I'll patch little Sal up." She turns and takes Sammy inside.

"No! Lilly, give him to me!" She ignores me. Dean is still struggling.

"Listen to me! I'm going to help you, Dean! I'm a hunter too."

"Save Sammy! I have to keep him safe!" Dean yells.

"Dean, I'm going to help you. But I need you to stay in the car. Please Dean." He stops fighting and nods. I open the Impala, using the extra key Dean had given me. I place little Dean in the car and say, "stay put. I'll be back with Sammy."

I load my .45 and head inside. At the end of the hallway, I see Sam. "Sammy, come here. It's okay. I'm going to help." He doesn't move so I walk down the hallway towards him. His eyes are wide with fear. Too late, I realize he's looking behind me. Something hard hits me in the back if the head. I drop the gun and collapse and hear Sammy scream. I start to see black cloud my vision but force myself to stay conscious.

Lilly waves her hand and suddenly Sammy and I are tightly bound to chairs.

"Lilly, please." I say. "I'll do anything you want just please let Sammy go."

"You know what, Layla? I don't think so. Do you know what I am? Because I know that you're a hunter. You think you're going to kill me and it will all be over. But the truth is, it's not going to be over."

She pulls a knife out of a drawer and walks towards me.

"I'm a witch, Layla. And I am a witch because of my husband. After he cheated on me and killed our children, I made a vow to myself that this would never happen again. I turned to black magic and became a witch. So when I find an unfaithful, cruel, or otherwise imperfect man, I kill him. Or I give him a chance to right his wrongs by turning him into a child. That's the only reason Dean isn't Dead. He never cheated on you."

Lilly places the knife on my arm and cuts downward. I cry out and she collects the blood in a bowl.

"I purify them and cleanse their souls. I erase their memories and then they are angels. Perfect children. I'm going to do the same for you. Just a small ritual..."

"No! Please. Please just let us go."

"Layla, you will really be happier. Believe me."

"Lilly, who is going to care for the boys?"

"I will of course. Dean and Sam will be wonderful sons to me." She smiles evilly and adds various things from weird looking bottles to the bowl containing my blood. I close my eyes and pray for a miracle. Lilly comes towards me holding the bowl. She begins to chant in a strange language. I suddenly feel oddly calm. All my fear slips away, and I start to feel younger, carefree.

Suddenly, the bowl falls out of Lilly's hands and shatters in the floor. The ritual is cut off and the hazy feeling disappears. I shake my head to clear my vision and see Castiel standing in front of me with little Dean by his side.

"Dean!" I shout. He turns and I motion to the knife on the table. "Cut me loose!" Dean obeys quickly and I cut Sammy free. The boys run and hug me. Castiel is holding off the witch while I check the boys for injuries. Castiel pulls out a long blade from his trench coat. It's the same one he held earlier in the hotel. He raises it.

"No!" I shout. "You can't kill her until she fixes the boys!" Castiel turns to me and says, "There is another cure." He turns back to Lilly and I realize he's not stopping. I clutch the boys tightly to my chest as Castiel kills the evil witch. When it's over, he touches my shoulder.

"The cure is upstairs. Her new husband is also a witch. He can undo what his wife does. That's why she keeps him locks up."

I cautiously walk upstairs with my gun raised, the boys following me closely. I hear a muffled sound behind one door and I kick it open. A boy is tied to a chair.

"Help me! Hurry, before she comes back!"

"It's ok, you're safe now. Lilly is dead." I say. "Can you fix these boys?" He nods and I cut him loose. He puts a hand on Dean and Sammy's heads, and suddenly they grow to their modern day selves. They recognize me immediately and I throw myself into Deans arms.

"You were right." He murmurs.

Choking back a sob, I say "And don't you forget it."

Later, back at the hotel, Dean and so lay snuggled on the couch as Castiel and Sam watch tv. I'm not really watching. I just want to cuddle with Dean. I can't stop worrying about how easily something could have gone wrong.

Dean tightens his arms around me almost as if he's reading my thoughts. It's strange, I've only known this man for about a month and I love him with a passion as fierce as pain. I'd take a bullet for him, and do anything to keep him by my side. I can't figure out why I feel this way when Castiel says "It's because he's your soulmate."

Everyone looks at him. He looks at me and explains.

"Alison wanted to know why she loves Dean so much. It's because you are true soulmates. Very few people ever find their true soulmates but those who do can never be happy with another." I blush as Dean says,

"So that's why I can't get you the hell out of my head."

"I can't get you out of mine either." I say kissing him.

"Get a room," Sammy says in disgust, turning up the volume on the tv.


	13. Chapter 13: the best month of my life

It's been a month since I ran away with Sam and Dean. It's been a week and a half since We killed the dragon. I'm still worried about his comment about me having two weeks left. Still, having Cas and Dean watching my back has helped me feel more secure. I've hardly seen Sam since his girlfriend, Rebecca showed up.

In that time, Jessica has been calling me more and more. I've stopped picking up because she drives me crazy. The pool where I used to work is booming with business, and Jessica is enjoying her new relationship with a new lifeguard. I'm happy for her and she always asks when Im coming home. The truth is, I can't imagine ever going home. Leaving behind hunting and a life on the run for a routine and similar day all the time. The thought almost disgusts me. I haven't answered Jessica's calls for about a week. Eventually, she stops calling.

One morning, I wake up and feel intense cramps shooting through my lower stomach. With a sinking feeling, I head to the bathroom. Yep, it's my period. Groaning in frustration, I barely manage to get to my bag, because of the intense cramping. I open the pocket where I normally keep things for my monthly curse, only to find it empty. I quickly dig through my bag and to my dismay, not a single pad or tampon is found. Another cramp spasms through my body and I drop to the ground with a groan. I've gotten period cramps, but never this bad. Dean hears me groan and leaps out of bed and to my side.

"Ali, what's wrong?!" Dean gently lifts me into the bed we share. I clutch my stomach and wince.

"What's wrong?" He repeats.

Blushing, I say, "It's just a cramp."

"From what?" He asks cluelessly.

"My um, girl thing." He gives me a blank stare, and then turns red with realization.

"Um, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I hate to ask, but could you go to the store for me? Just to grab a few things to help with this? I'll give you money."

"Don't be ridiculous. Make me a list and I'll go get whatever you need."

"Dean, why can't all men be like you?" I sigh. Grabbing the pad of hotel stationary, i write a list for Dean.

Small Tampons

Always yellow pads

3 bars of chocolate

1 tub of cookie dough ice cream

1 bottle of Motrin

2 bottles of diet peach snapple

I hand him the paper and his eyes widen.

"I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Dean." I sigh.

"Cas, keep a close eye on her." He says. I realize Castiel is now sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cas."

"Hello. Alison. You look terrible."

"Thanks," I say with a sigh. Dean kisses my forehead and leaves.

I try to nap while he's gone, but I can't get comfortable. I want Dean to snuggle with and comfort me with kisses. Castiel is watching something on Deans computer, but I can't tell what. I try to block out the noises of cars outside and rest.

About an hour later, Dean comes back with several grocery bags in hand. I sigh with relief.

"Dean Winchester, you are a gift from the gods." I say, digging into the ice cream. I share with Dean and Cas, but it's gone too quickly. I settle in on the chocolate bars and eat two in five minutes. I take two Motrin and wash them down with a snapple. Dean chuckles at the empty wrappers and containers around me.

"Thank you Dean." I lay down for another nap. He kisses me softly and says, "Anything for my princess." I've been napping for about a half an hour when I wake up. The Motrin has soothed my cramps and I decide it's time for a shower. Taking my bag and new products from Dean, I take a shower and get freshened up. I do my hair up in a bun and carefully apply my makeup. Brushing my teeth and putting on clean clothes is the final step. I choose a pair of tight jeans, and a low cut pink top followed by a leather jacket and my boots. I come out and Dean gives an appreciative whistle.

"You clean up rather well."

"Thanks, Winchester. What are we hunting today?"

"We are going to stay here all day, watch movies and eat junk food." Dean says. I feel excited and optimistic. A day off to just cuddle with Dean? This is the best present ever. I notice Cas is gone and secretly feel relived. It's almost like he doesn't know how to act normal or something. I still haven't asked Dean how the bullets just bounced off him. Feeling it will kill the mood, I make a mental note to ask Dean later.

Dean pulls several movies out of the grocery bags. I browse through them and choose "the Fault in Our Stars". Cuddling up to Dean on the couch, I smile and relax. About half an hour into the movie, I hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. Opening the door, I see two men in suits. They hold out FBI badges to me. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. I've been breaking quite a few laws lately...

The taller of the two says "I'm agent Cullen. This is Agent Crawford. Are you Alison?"

In a shaky voice, I reply, "Y-yes."

"May we come in? We just want to ask you a few questions." I nod nervously. Dean looks up and turns pale seeing the agents.

Closing the door, I say, "This is my boyfriend, Dean."

"We've hear quite a bit about you, Dean." Says Agent Cullen. They sit down on the couch.

I sit beside Dean, and he puts a trembling hand on my thigh.

"What do you need to know?" I ask quietly. Agent Cullen produces a notepad and a pen, while Agent Crawford begins asking me questions.

"So, how long have you and Dean been together?"

"About a month." Dean says.

"I was asking her." The agent says coldly. He turns to me for an answer.

"Dean was right. It's been about a month."

"And you just barely meet this guy, and run off with him? Our source says you knew him less than a day."

"Who's your source?" I blurt out.

"That is of no concern to you."

"Actually it is. Deans an old friend, and I was under pressure from my job. Lifeguards drowning left and right. I was afraid I would be next, and Dean suggested a road trip to relax." I say convincingly. Dean squeezes my leg reassuringly.

"Ms. Alison, we are currently investigating your situation as a kidnapping."

"What?" I say jumping to your feet. "That's crazy!"

"You don't answer calls from your phone, you randomly leave your life, taking only a few things with you, and go across the country with a man you've just met? Sounds pretty suspicious to me." Agent Crawford says. I suddenly realize their source must be Jessica. Nobody else ever even met Dean.

"Look. There is no kidnapping or anything bad going on here. I left of my own free will. I was scared and desperate, so I left. No matter what Jessica tells you, Im fine!" I shout.

"Do you have an explanation for booking this hotel, Mrs. Alexandra Evans?"

I have a look of total shock and fear on my face. The agents exchange a look and then stand up.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to take you in for individual questioning." Agent Cullen says, removing a pair of handcuffs from his jacket. I'm seized with panic, and i glance at Dean. I see him quietly praying.

Agent Cullen snaps the cuffs onto my wrists and Agent Crawford cuffs Dean. They open the door to leave the room, but Castiel is standing in the way. The agents temporarily look confused as Castiel steps into the room. He holds A hand in front of Agent Cullen's face. He collapses, letting go of my arm. Agent Crawford let's go of Deans arm and tries to draw his gun, but Cas knocks him out too. He turns to me and Dean.

"We have to move. Quickly." He frees my hands from the cuffs. Dean races over to my side.

"Take everything but your phone. Your friends are obviously not to be trusted." Deans face is grim as i shove mu things into my bag. Im ready in less than two minutes. Thank god i changed earlier. Dean tells me to go to the car with Cas while he tells Sam. While waiting in the car, I check Deans phone, which has the date on it. It's April 15th. My 20th birthday. And what an eventful day it's been so far.


	14. Chapter 14:Can't we just talk?

I wait anxiously in the car for Dean. Cas notices my anxiety and he gives my hand a squeeze. Suddenly, Dean comes racing out of the building. He jumps into the drivers seat. His face is set angrily.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, we just need to get the hell out of here." He guns the Impala to life, and we speed out of the parking lot. Cas is sitting in the back with me.

"Where is Sam?" He asks.

"Sam isn't comin with us." Dean says. He's gripping the steering wheel tight and his face is a mask of anger.

"Dean?" I say softly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He snaps. He turns on AC/DC loudly and drives in silence for several hours. I don't dare to speak or ask where we're going. Eventually, I fall asleep next to Cas.

Several hours later, Dean shakes me awake. "Hey. Alison, wake up. We need to talk." Those words feel worse than a punch to my stomach. Praying he's not going to break up with me, I get out of the car. I follow Dean into the bar where he has driven us.

I sit down at a table in the back. Dean orders a beer and I order an iced tea. When the waitress leaves, Dean reaches for my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break up with you." He says with a grin.

The pressure in my stomach vanishes. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted us to talk. And I know you've had some questions, so I'm going to answer anything you want to know. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It's ok, Dean." I say with a smile.

"So, shoot."

I have so many questions for him. Who and what is Cas? What did Sam say that upset him so much? Is he comfortable with our relationship? Does he still want me around? I think of the hunt with the dragon, and that raises a million more questions. According to the dragons comment about my time left, I only have three days. Is this right? Why wouldn't John Winchester have approved of me? And why did the dragon call me Mrs. Winchester?

I decide to start with the question about Cas, since it seems the most harmless.

"Who and what is Cas? Because when I shot him, the bullets just bounced right off."

"He's and angel, and my friend. He'll come when I pray for him most of the time. Thank god. He's saved my ass time and time again." Dean grins. "He is a little clueless, because he's not familiar with human life." The waitress returns with our drinks. She smiles flirtatiously at Dean, but he doesn't even glance her way. She gives up and leaves.

"Do you still want me here?"I blurt out. "Like hunting with you? Are you comfortable with our relationship?" I ask. Dean stands up, walks over to my side of the booth, pulls me to my feet and slams his lips against mine. It's the kind of intense kiss that only happens in movies. It could have lasted a second or an hour, but when Dean breaks the kiss, I am disoriented and swoon. Dean laughs and helps me sit down.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Uh, yeah." I say happily. "Um, what did Sammy say that upset you so much?" The goofy grin slides off of Deans face.

"Sammy is taking a break from us for a while. He's going to hunt with Becky from now on until we decide to join up again."

"Oh, Dean. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. No jealous brother to try and steal you from me. Life is good." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Dean, why wouldn't your dad have approved of me? The dragon said so when we were hunting him."

"My father would have loved you." Dean says. "That was just the dragon trying to distract me from saving you."

"He also said I had two weeks left. Dean, it's been a week and four days. What's going to happen in three days?" I ask.

"I don't know the answer to that one." Dean says. "But I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

I consider asking him why the dragon called me Mrs. Winchester, but decide against it. I finish my iced tea and Dean finishes his beer.

"Dean, is Castiel staying with us?"

"Yes, but he will give us plenty of alone time." He smiles. I grin back. We spend the next three hours at the bar, talking and for Dean, drinking. Later, Dean says he's ready to go, so I pay the bill in cash and leave. We had to ditch the fake credit cards we had after getting caught by the Agents.

I help Dean to the Impala since his balance is a little off.

When we get to the hotel, Dean immediately lays down on the bed. I take off his boots and jacket for him. I take a fast shower, and come out wrapped in a towel. Dean is thrashing around on the bed. He looks like he's having a seizure. I rush over and grab his arm. "Dean!" Panic fills my voice. "Wake up, Dean!" His eyes fly open and he pins me against a wall holding a knife to my throat.

"Dean, please. Don't." He suddenly seems to realize who I am. He lets me go and engulfs me in a hug.

"It was only a nightmare, baby." I say.

"Thank god. I don't think I could live without you." He says. I slide on some panties, a tank top and some shorts before sliding into bed with Dean. He locks his arms around me and finds sleep once again.


	15. Chapter 15: I will always love you

Three days later, i wake up with an ominous feeling. I'm in bed, wrapped in Deans arms, snuggled close to his chest. I suddenly realize, it's been two weeks since the hunt with the dragon. Is today the day I'll say goodbye? If so, I refuse to die in a hotel room, hiding from evil. I'm gonna go down swinging.

Dean and I have been investigating a haunted house. It's an old thing, abandoned and in disrepair. However, the owner let's tenants live in it for cheap. All of the tenants don't spend more than a week in the house before going insane. At least one snaps. They commit violent acts with no memory of doing it. After some studying and research, Dean found out a young couple lived there over seventy years ago. The man caught his girlfriend cheating. He beat her pretty badly, and the next day, she just disappeared. The boyfriend swore she ran away, but he fled town shortly. The girls body was never recovered.

"Sounds like the girls spirit is haunting the house." Dean had said. "We'll go sort it out tomorrow. A quick salt and burn, and it's over."

Castiel had been absent lately. Dean asked him to watch over Sammy. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he was worried about his brother. I was secretly happy to spend a little alone time with Dean. We were really close, and I had never felt more in love.

As I lay in bed, Deans arms still entrapping me, I flashed back to the first night we slept in the same bed. Now, dating him was realistic, but would there be marriage in the future? Children? With hunting, it seemed kind of impossible. Plus, Dean and I hadn't even been dating for a month. We hadn't gone farther than making out, and here I was, thinking about children? But Castiel had said we were soulmates...

Dean opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Hey, babe." He says smiling.

"Hi, Dean." I say, returning his smile.

"Ready to hunt?" I nod, and fifteen minutes later, we are speeding off to the house.

Walking inside, Dean suggests going to the basement, since that is where bodies usually get dumped. I'm browsing around when suddenly Dean appears behind me.

"Dean, you scared the crap out of me!" I playfully shove him in the chest. "Don't do that!" He doesn't respond. "Dean?"

He suddenly slaps me across the face so hard I see stars. I collapse to the ground and drop my gun. "Dean!" I shout. "Dean stop!" He ignores my plea and kicks me in the stomach. I gasp for air as Dean continues to kick me. In the legs, the chest, the stomach. He then drops down on one knee and says, "Had enough yet, my dear?" His eyes are pitch black.

"Dean," I gasp. "Please. I know you're in there. You can fight this. Dean, please." Dean punches me in the face again. He rises and pulls out a gun. Fear shoots through my veins. "Dean, please. Stop. I love you. I love you so much. Please." I force myself to sit up. Dean suddenly steps on my left leg with all his weight. A loud snap fills the room followed by a blood curdling scream. I realize it's mine. I force myself to fight the haze of pain. Black creeps along my vision, and I pant with effort of staying conscious.

"Dean," I moan. "Please."

"Ok." He says. He lowers his gun. " I won't shoot you." I breathe a sigh of relief until he says, "I'll just stab you instead." He pull a silver knife out of his jacket and stabs me in the stomach. I cough up blood and Dean removes the knife. He raises it again and I barely mumble "Please," before he plunges the dagger into my chest.

I'm dying. I can feel it. I try to breathe in and feel almost peaceful.

Suddenly, Dean shudders and his eyes go back to that beautiful green. He suddenly falls to my side. He pulls me into his arms and screams over and over, "No! No! Please, Alison! No!" I raise a hand and place it on his cheek. I stare into his eyes and smile. "I love you Dean."

"Please, Alison, stay with me." He begs. "Please. Cas! Castiel! I need you now!"

I cough again and my hand slides from Deans cheek. Tears run down his face.

"I will always love you." I whisper, closing my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.


	16. Chapter 16: Injured

"Alison! No, baby, please stay with me!" Dean holds my lifeless, bloody, broken body in his arms. He shakes it and sobs. "Ali, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Dean stares into my blank glassy eyes. His grief and hatred for himself renders him speechless.

"I'm going to bring you back. I'm going to help you. I can't lose you." He says. He gently lays me down on the ground and crosses my arms over my chest. Suddenly, Castiel appears behind him.

"Dean, she isn't dead. She's barely alive, but she's not dead. I can heal her."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Save her!" Dean crouches to my side. Cas kneels on my other side. He pulls the knife from my chest. He runs his hand over my chest and stomach. Dean watches in amazement as the vicious stab wounds knit themselves together. Cas heals my broken leg and broken wrist. Suddenly I gasp for air and shoot up into a sitting position. I throw myself into a Deans arms. He holds me tightly.

"Dean, Dean I love you so much. Oh my god. I love you. I love you." I say frantically.

"Ali, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't even know I did it. I-"

I kiss him furiously and hug him close. Dean kisses me back and runs his hands through my bloody hair. I wince at the soreness in my body but continue to kiss Dean like I won't ever get another chance. I suddenly notice Castiel watching us. I push away from Dean and hug Castiel.

"You brought me back, didn't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say, thank you Cas." He hugs me back.

"It was my pleasure."

I turn back to Dean.

"I guess the dragon was wrong, huh?"

"Don't jinx it. I don't think I could stand to lose you again." Dean pulls me into his arms again. I cuddle for a minute until Deans cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers,

"Hiya, Sammy." His face goes from playful to serious in seconds. "How bad is he? I don't know. Yes. Ok, were on our way." Dean hangs up the phone.

"We've gotta go." He says, scooping me up in his arms.

"Dean, what's wrong? And I can walk!" He carries me to the car anyway.

"It's Sam. He's hurt." Dean places me in the passenger seat and Cas climbs in the back. Dean guns the engine and speeds off. I feel really sleepy, probably since I died today, but I force myself to stay awake.

How bad is Sam? Is he gonna make it? Deans face is a grim mask. He has one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding my hand. I give him a reassuring squeeze. Dean squeezes back and his face relaxes slightly.

When I arrive at the motel where Sam's girlfriend took him, I jump out of the car, wincing at the pain shooting through my leg. Maybe Cas didn't heal it all the way. I hurry after Dean into the room where Sam is lying on the bed, with a beautiful blonde beside him. She turns to me and says rudely, "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." Dean says from beside Sam. "The real question is what happened to Sam?"

"We were investigating some disappearances I the woods. Sam thought it was probably a wendigo but it was a black dog. I shot it but not before it tore the hell out of him. I didn't know what to do, so I called you."

"Cas!" Dean shouts. Castiel heals Sam the same way he healed me. Sam sits up with a gasp.

"Becky!" He pulls her close and kisses her. He seems to notice Dean and I standing together, covered in dried blood.

"What happened to you guys?" He asks.

"Dean got possessed and tried to kill me. The usual." I say jokingly.

"The usual?" Dean asks, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yeah." I say, kissing his nose.

Later that day, I finish fluffing up my hair. Dean is taking me clubbing. I've never gone before, and Dean even got me a fake ID. I'm really pumped as I put on the tight little black dress and killer heels I brought with me. I've done an awesome smoky eye and dark red lips look with my makeup. I even painted your nails blood red. I think I look really hot and I can't wait to show Dean. I spray on a little more hairspray and take one final look in the mirror.

"I look pretty good for someone who died today." I think. I open the door and step out into the room. Cas and Dean sit on the couch watching a football game. Neither of them looks up. I lean up sexily against the wall and clear my throat. Both Dean and Cas look over and widen their eyes.

"You are very pretty." Cas says.

"Pretty? She's hot as hell!" Deans eyes are wide and keep looking me up and down appreciatively.

"I'm gonna have to beat the other guys off with a stick! Or maybe I'll just take my shotgun..." I shove him playfully.

"Who are you, my dad? Come on Dean. Let's go get drunk."

I suddenly hear a knock at the door. I open it up and there stands Becky, in the same dress as me. She's curled her hair and done her makeup the same as me too.

"This bitch," I think.

"Wow, Alex! You look really hot! Can I borrow that eyeliner?" She points to my hand, which for some reason holds my eyeliner pencil.

"It's Alison, actually." I say. Sammy appears beside her and Deans behind me. They smirk at the tension between us. Not wanting to seem petty, I hand her my eyeliner pencil. She butts past me to get to the mirror. She applies it heavily and adds a wing. As much as I hate to admit it, she looks really pretty. She's taller than me, and her heels are shorter. She's almost as tall as Sammy, and he's a good foot taller than me.

When I get to the Impala with Dean, I say only "I hate being short" before Dean bursts out laughing. He reaches over and squeezes my thigh.

"You're still hotter."


	17. Chapter 17: The Club

Dean pulls into the parking lot of the club. I can hear dance music all the way outside. My dancing/partying experience is limited to prom and one disastrous prom after party. My date got horridly drunk, puked all over my lovely dress, and passed out in the kitchen. After dragging his drunk ass to the car, I drove him home and had to walk, as he insisted on taking his dad's Cadillac.

I shake away the memories as Dean opens up my car door and helps me I out. Even in my six inch heels, he is still taller than me. He's looking incredibly sexy in dark jeans, converse, a white undershirt and a black button up. His green eyes shine bright with excitement.

"Ready?" He takes my hand.

"Ready." We walk up to the bouncer, tailed by Sam and Becky. Cas tagged along too. Dean hands me a fake ID, declaring me as Leslie Hawthorn, 23. I Smile at Dean as we approach the bouncer. The bouncer gives me a suspicious look. "How old are you, girl?"

"I'm 23," I say primly. I hand him my Id which the bouncer studies for several seconds before handing it back to me. He doesn't bother to check Dean or Cas, but he does check Sammy and Becky. Dean laughs. "Aw, Little Sammy still looks to young to get into the bar?"

Sammy glares at his brother and says "Oh shut up."

Dean turns to me. "Do you want to dance, or get a drink first?" I Grin and say, "Let's get a drink." I walk with Dean over to the bar, where a cute bartender smiles at me.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Two beers, please." Dean says. The bartender nods and slides them to us. I smile and wink at him. His face lights up, and Dean possessively puts an arm around my waist. Dean and I sit at two barstools and drink our beers in silence for a few minutes. Of course, the loud music and buzz of conversations flowing around us makes silence impossible. I feel a strange rush of excitement flow through my body. I was always a good girl in high school. I never drank at parties, I never went very far with any guy, I always dressed modestly, I always made curfew. Now, here I am, with a completely sexy, older, wonderful guy, pretending to be three years older, wearing a tight dress and heels, drinking and dancing late at night. Suddenly, "Shut up an Dance" comes on. I turn to Dean and set down my almost empty beer. I grab his hand and say, "Let's dance, Winchester." He smiles as I pull him to the dance floor, which is covered with people. I follow the other people dancing, and sway to the beat. Dean stands by me, and I mouth the words and pull on his arm. "Shut up and Dance with me!" I shout with the song. He danced with me. When the song ends, he kissed me. I kiss him back and forget about everyone else in the room. When he finally breaks the kiss, the whole club is looking at us. Somebody whistles. Another song comes on, and everyone breaks their gaze. Sammy and Becky are standing beside us. I ignore Becky's glare and smile at Sammy.

"Having fun yet?" He asks.

"This is awesome! I love being 23!" I say. Dean smiles. "And only two years until you're legally able to do this."

"Actually one. I turned 20 last week." Deans eyes are wide.

"I missed your birthday? Wow, what a crappy boyfriend I am." I roll my eyes.

"Dean, you didn't even know when it was. And it's seriously not a big deal." I take his hand and lead him over to the bar.

Several hours and drinks later, my brain feels fuzzy and I giggle at everything. I've never been drunk before, and I feel sick and elated at the same time. Dean keeps having to steady me.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. You gonna be okay for a minute?" He asks. I nod and giggle. Dean leaves, and a young guy comes up to me. He's muscular and tall, but Dean is more muscular and tall. The guy smiles at me.

"Hey. You alone here tonight?"

"No, my boyfriends in the bathroom." I say with a giggle.

"Aw, that's a shame. It's always the pretty girls who have the boyfriends." He says with a sigh. He puts a hand on my leg. I jerk it away.

"Don't freaking touch me. I'll kick your ass." I say, slurring my words.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." The guy gives me a leering smile. I slide off the barstool and get away from the guy as fast as possible. I find a door and stumble into an alley. I sigh in relief seeing that it's empty. Suddenly, the guy comes out the door. He grins at me and says, "Now, where were we?"

"I was getting the hell away from you." I Turn and run as fast as i can. In heels, it's not easy and the guy catches me quickly. He grabs my arms and pins me against the wall. He presses his lips to mine. His breath is foul and I twist my head away.

"No, get off." I say. My adrenaline and fear has erased the fog from my mind. I raise my leg and kick him as hard as I can in the nuts. He groans and lets me go. Inpunch him in the jaw and sprint away. As I run, I glance behind me to make sure he's not pursuing. With my head turned, I slam into somebody. It hurts.

"I'm sorry," I mumble and look into the face of the man I ran into as he grabs my arms to steady me.

"Alison?" It's Castiel. I hug him tightly. "Is everything alright? Dean sent me to find you."

"Please take me to Dean, Cas." He nods and takes me by the hand, leading me in. I spot Dean looking frantically for me.

"Dean!" I shout. He doesn't hear me, so I let go of Castiels hand and run towards him. "Dean!" He turns and his stressed and worried face changes to one of relief. I throw myself into his arms and breathe in his clean, familiar, Dean scent. His muscular arms surround my body and I sigh in relief.

"Where the hell were you?! I was so damn worried." He turns me to face him. Inkiss him passionately and say, "There was this perverted guy at the bar so I ran away from him but he followed me into the alley so I had to beat him up and then Cas found me." Deans eyes blaze with anger.

"Where this guy? I'm gonna go kick his ass."

"He is probably still in the alley. She hit him rather hard." Cas says.

"Really?" Dean says. "Wow, little spitfire over here." I grin and blush.

"Don't waste your time with him, Dean. I want to spend the rest of this night with you." He nods, takes my hand and we dance.

Later that night, Cas has disappeared. Dean and I try to find him and eventually spot him talking to a pretty girl with raven black hair. While I observe them from a distance, Sammy comes up holding a passed out Becky in his arms. He doesn't look happy.

"I leave her alone for two damn seconds, and she's passed out at the bar!" He tells Dean.

"We should head out." Dean says. Sam nods.

"Can you go get Cas?" He asks. I nod and Dean helps Sam carry Becky out. As i approach Cas, I realize he's lip locked with the girl. How do I get him without it being awkward? Suddenly, Cas breaks away from the girl.

"I must go." He turns to me and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the club. When we reach the Impala, Sammy sits in the back with Becky laid across his lap. Dean is in the drivers seat, and he tosses Cas the keys to Becky's car. He takes them and gets in the car. Inslide into the passenger seat, and Dean smiles at me.

"Ready to go, babe?"

"Let's go." Dean guns the engine and starts towards the hotel. About ten minutes away from the hotel, I suddenly hear Becky say, "Sammy?"

She suddenly sits up and pukes all over.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells, slamming on the brakes and swerving off the road. He jumps out of the car and opens Sam's door, pulling Becky out. "Not in the freaking car!"

Becky keeps puking for several minutes. Sammy climbs out and Dean examines the backseat. Luckily for Dean, but unluckily for Sammy, Becky puked all over Sammy in the car, instead of actually in the car. Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

Even though she's a massive bitch, I can't help feeling bad for Becky, so while Dean and Sammy argue about Sammy's soiled clothes, I go over to Becky and pull her hair back for her, and massage her hand. She shoots me a smile for the first time.

"This is pathetic. I'm 24 years old. I've been way drunker than this before and here I am, hurling like a pathetic 20 year old." Obviously, Becky doesn't know how old I am. But she's really sick, so I let it slide.

"It's ok. It'll pass." I say gently.

"Yeah." She throws up again before announcing that she's ok. Dean makes her sit by the door and tells her to shout before she pukes. He drives faster than he ever has before to the hotel. When he gets there, he quickly ushers Becky out of the Impala. I smile and help her walk to hers and Sammy's room that adjoins to ours. I help her get inside, get her heels off, and warm up the water for her shower.

"Thanks, Alison." She sighs. I leave as Sammy walks in. He winks at me.

I go next door to mine and Deans room. He is sitting on the couch waiting for me. I smile and shut the door behind me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I grin. "What's up?" I go over and sit beside him. He puts an arm around me and puts his other hand on my leg.

"You almost had me convinced you had been drinking before." I smile.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Dean laughs and pulls me close. He kisses me and I kiss him back passionately. I run my hands through his hair and he kisses my neck. I climb into his lap, my legs straddling his. He kisses my neck and chest and I arch my head back with a groan. Dean runs his hands up and down my back, over my thighs and my butt. I gently bite Deans ear and he chuckles. I kiss him again and he runs his hands over my stomach and breasts. I kiss Deans neck and then return to his lips.

I've made out like this with one other guy, but Dean is the only guy who has ever made me feel passion. I feel warm and excited, and I want Dean. I suddenly sit up and get off Dean. He looks confused, but then his eyes light up when I hike up my dress and then remove it completely, leaving me in my bra, underwear and heels. Deans eyes canvas my body and he grins as he looks me up and down. He stands up and removes his outer shirt. He takes off his boots and is pulling off his undershirt. He now stands before me shirtless, and it's really hot. I step towards him. I kiss him on the lips, and then we both fall into the bed. Deans is on top of me. He bites his lip and says "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I nod. Dean sits up and undoes his belt, and removes his Jeans. He reaches down to unhook my bra when there is a knock at the door.


	18. Chapter 18: A proposal

The person knocks again. Dean groans and rolls off of me. He pulls on his jeans quickly and looks around for his shirt. I pull on my dress and hastily straighten my hair. Dean opens the door and finds Cas standing there.

"What, Cas?" Dean asks shortly.

"I have Becky's key. Where is she?" He holds up the key to Becky's car.

"Next door." Dean says.

"I shall return." Cas walks over and knocks on Sammy's door. Dean turns to me and mouths "Sorry." I smile. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's ok." I whisper in his ear. "We'll find time to be alone together."

Dean smiles and kisses me. "How did I get this lucky?"

Cas walks into the room. He stares at me for a minute before saying, "Did I interrupt something?"

"it's fine, Cas." I say. Dean mutters something under his breath that sounds like "No, it's not.". I elbow him and suggest watching a movie. Cas agrees and Dean excuses himself to go take a shower.

I sit down with Cas and he chooses the movie "Into the Woods". I hate musicals, but keep my mouth shut. As the characters start to sing and dance, I daydream of Dean. His muscular arms and chest, his drop dead gorgeous smile, emerald eyes, sarcastic but funny personality...

He's the perfect guy and I imagine myself in a white gown, walking towards Dean, looking killer in a tux...

"You wish to marry Dean?" Cas' voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I-I guess. I mean, it's just that, I don't- I can't..." I stutter, trying to get the words out. Cas just stares at me with his blue eyes. Dean suddenly comes out of the bathroom, saving me from answering. He's got only a towel wrapped around his waist. He winks at me, and grabs his clothes out of his duffel bag. He goes back into the bathroom to get dressed, and then sits beside me on the couch.

"A musical?" He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"I chose it." Cas says. He looks at me intensely. I try to ignore him and mentally plead with him to not say a word to Dean. He just nods and watches the movie. I get up and head to the bathroom to shower. As the warm water flows over my body, I slip back into the wedding daydream. Looking into Deans green eyes, reciting vows, him sliding a gold band onto my finger, and finally, our first kiss together as husband and wife. I smile to myself and step out of the shower, and wrap my body in a towel. Stepping out to grab my pajamas, I notice Dean and Cas are now watching a different movie. It's something with aliens and the army. Boring. I pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and plop down beside Dean again. He smiles and wraps an arm around me. I snuggle close to him and kiss his throat.

After the movie is over, Cas volunteers to sleep on the couch, so I crawl into bed with Dean. I snuggle up next to him and fall asleep.

The next morning, Dean wakes up before me. He watches me sleep for a minute before gently unwrapping me from his arms. I don't wake up, so Dean goes and gets dressed. He wakes Cas up.

"Dean?"

"Cas, I need you to do me a favor. I've got an errand to run. Can you watch over Alison, and make sure she stays asleep until I get back?"

"You want me to keep her sleeping?"

"Yes. I'll be back shortly, thanks Cas." Dean grabs his leather jacket and his wallet. He opens the door to the hotel room, and heads for the Impala. Dean fires up the engine and heads towards the store he wanted to go to.

On his way there, he reflects on the conversation he had with Cas last night...

"Dean, you know Alison cares about you." Cas said gently.

"Yeah. I know. And I care about her. I just don't know how to show her."

"She is your soulmate. You could never be happy with another."

Dean had smiled and said, "Really?"

Cas nodded.

"What did I do to deserve such an awesome girl? Ali never complains, she's funny, always up for a hunt."

On the screen, a couple was getting married. The girl kissed the man and everyone cheers. Cas gestured to the tv.

"Why don't you marry Alison?"

Dean looked at Cas, startled.

"We've been dating for like two months."

Cas raised his eyebrows. He glanced at the tv.

"They met a day ago."

"It's a movie Cas." But secretly, Dean liked the idea. He knew I would probably say yes, and he decided to do it. He had never been the marriage type, but at least this way there wouldn't be a huge wedding or a need to settle down. I was a hunter now. Dean heard the shower turn off and quickly switched to some stupid alien flick.

Shaking out of his memory, Dean pulls into the parking lot of the jewelry store.

He walks inside and an older woman comes up and smiles at him.

"Hello, Dear. How can I help you?"

Dean smiles back and says "Hi. I need to find a ring. I'm going to propose to my girlfriend."

"Oh, a proposal! How exciting!" The old lady clap her hands. "What a lucky young lady! How long have you two been together, dear?"

Dean knew she wouldn't like the truth, so he made up a quick lie.

"Four years."

"That's lovely. Come with me, dear." She leads him over to a large display of rings. Dean looks over all of them and spends half an hour with the lady, describing me to her, and looking at rings. He finally sees one he likes. It's smaller than most of the others, but still beautiful. A princess cut diamond shines in a silver ring surrounded by several more small diamonds.

"May I see that one?" The old lady hands it to him, and he imagines sliding it onto my finger.

"This one, please."

Twenty minutes later, Dean heads back to the hotel in the Impala, a dorky smile lighting up his face.

Meanwhile, Cas has stayed in the room with me, making sure I stay asleep. When Dean walks into the room, Cas smiles at the thoughts flying through his head. Dean crosses over to the bed and kisses me on the lips.

"Wake up, baby."

I groan and stretch. I open my eyes and see Dean siting on my bed, smiling.

"Dean? What time is it?"

"It's 11:30, babe. You were tired."

"It must be the alcohol."

"Haha. Get up. I have something fun planned for us today."

I smile and race to the bathroom. In less than an hour, I'm dressed in wedge sandals, shorts, and a blue blouse. My hair is curled and swept back in a half ponytail and my makeup is natural but flirty. Dean smiles again when he sees me and kisses me passionately.

"Dean Winchester, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're in my life. Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me out to the Impala. He opens my door and I slide in. He gets in and turns on the car. He drives to a local amusement park and shuts off the car.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asks. I grin and nod. He takes me by the hand and we head inside. Several hours later, Dean and I collapse in our seats in the Impala, giggling. The day was incredible! Full of roller coasters, playful dares, feeding each other funnel cakes and of course plenty of kisses. I have never seen Dean so happy and carefree. It's almost dark outside. Dean asks "Would you like to go to dinner?"

"Yes, but I'm buying!" I say.

"No way. The lady should never have to pay for anything." Dean says, grinning. I roll your eyes.

"How about we just get sandwiches and go stargazing?"

"Excellent idea."

After a quick stop at Subway, Dean drives to an empty cornfield and pulls in. He shuts off the impala and we both sit on the hood, eating. After we finish our sandwiches, we lay next to each other on the hood, side by side, holding hands. I gaze up at the stars and smile. Two months ago, I was just an ordinary girl, and now, I'm a hunter. It still seems surreal to me, but I love my new life.

The cool summer breeze blows over my body, and I shiver. Dean sits up.

"Cold?" He asks.

"I'm fine." Dean shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Dean! Now you'll be cold!"

"Not when I have you." I blush and kiss him. He suddenly gets up and goes to his car. He grabs something and comes back.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Alison, I'm in love with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I feel the same way about you Dean."

"God, I hate chick flick moments. But still, I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love your bravery, I love everything about you. And I don't think I can live a single day without you. So," Dean pulls out a ring box and gets down on one knee. My hands fly up to my mouth and I gasp. He opens the box, revealing a dazzling diamond ring.

"Alison, what I'm trying to say here, will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19: Pregnant?

Deans beautiful green eyes stare into mine as he smiles, still on one knee, holding out the ring. A million thoughts race through my head, but all I can manage is to squeak out a tiny "Yes." Dean grins wider and slides the ring onto my left hand. I admire it and throw myself into his arms. He engulfs me in a hug.

"I love you so much, Alison."

"I love you, Dean." He unwraps me from his arms and kisses me passionately on the lips. I kiss him back and jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He slides his hands around and holds me up. He whispers in my ear, "Now for the fun part."

"Which is?"

"Now we have to tell Sammy and Cas." He grins. "Sam always said I'd never get married. Hell, I always said I'd never get married. But then you came along." He carries me to the car and places me in the seat. My mind is fuzzy except for one thought. Im going to be Mrs. Dean Winchester.

When we arrive at the hotel, I can't keep a smile off my face. Dean takes my hand now weighted with the diamond ring. He smiles at me and we both walk up to Sammy's door. Dean knocks twice, and Sammy answers the door. I can see Becky sitting on the couch inside. Walking in, I smile and wave at her. She smiles back and Dean and I lean against the table. Becky and Sam sit on the couch opposite us.

"So, Ali and I have some pretty big news." Dean begins.

"Well, you're both grinning like idiots. Is she pregnant?" Sam asks.

Deans grin slides off his face.

"No! Thank god for that."

Becky shoots Dean a look and then asks "Did Dean finally tell you he loves you?"

"No, you're both wrong!"I say giggling. Glancing at Dean, I burst out "We're getting married! I hold up my left hand, showing the beautiful ring. Becky stares in silence for a minute and then starts screaming. She jumps up and throws her arms around me. I scream too and hug her back. She squeezes me tight and lifts me up in the air. Sam shouts "Congratulations!" And gives Dean a big hug. Becky lets go of me and hugs Dean as Sam engulfs me in a huge hug.

"Congratulations, Alison. You deserve this. I hope you and Dean will be happy together." Tears fill my eyes.

"Thank you, Sammy. That means a lot to me." He looks into my eyes and smiles. I grin, and Dean suddenly picks me up from behind. I squeal and kick my legs.

"Put me down!"

"No way in hell." Dean swings me up into his arms, so he's holding me like a princess.

"So what's your wedding plans? A big ceremony with Ali's Family? Or are you going to the courthouse in the morning?" Becky asks casually. Dean stiffens. I Do too. I haven't spoken to my parents in months, ever since I Ran away with Dean. I knew they wouldn't approve, so I had said I was looking at collages. And then, when Jessica sent the FBI after me, I threw away my cell phone, so they are probably worried. But, I never really got along with them, and used to not call for months at a time, so unless Jessica called them too... But do I really want them at our wedding?

Dean breaks me out of your train of thought. "We are going to do whatever Ali decides."

"How about we go to Vegas?" I say. "We can stop by my parents house, tell them, and then go to Vegas."

Dean smiles at me. "Sounds lovely. But, where do your parents live?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

At 4 AM next morning, Im sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala while Dean drives. Cas sits in the back. Sam and Becky have stayed behind to keep hunting. Sam promised to have a good hunt ready when we come back.

As I sleep, Dean glances over and smiles. He thinks to himself, 'She is so damn beautiful.' I did my makeup lightly and my hair is in a messy bun. I'm wearing jeans, converse, and a black v neck shirt. Dean switches his eyes back to the road, and Castiel says quietly, "I agree. She is one of the most beautiful humans I've ever seen." Dean nods his head in agreement.

Several hours later, I wake up and stretch.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks.

"Great. Hey, um are we going to tell my parents? About what we do?" I ask. Dean thinks for a minute. "That's up to you." I nod and offer to drive for a while. Dean agrees and quickly falls asleep in the passenger seat. I drive until we reach the outskirts of Phoenix. I've memorized the way to my parents house and in a short while we arrive. I pull up in the driveway and turn off the car. I shake Dean awake and say, "We're here." My stomach churns as I get out of the car and Dean gets out with me. Cas decides to remain in the car. We Walk up to the front door. Taking Dean's hand, I ring my parents doorbell. After a few seconds, my mother comes to the door. she gasps when she sees me.

"Alison? Is that- is that you?" She asks.

"Hi Mom." I smile weakly. She sobs and throws her arms around me. "They told us you had been taken! They told us you could be dead! Where have you been? What happened to your job? Collage?" She breaks away from me and sees Dean. "And who is this?" She shouts angrily.

"Mom, calm down. I can explain everything."

"Damn straight you can! But I want to know who this boy is before he enters my home!"

"Mom, this is Dean, my... friend." I decide it's probably best to tell my mom about our engagement later. Dean holds out his hand to my mother and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

My mother shakes Dean's hand and says, "Call me Mrs. Lancaster. I'm going to call the police and tell them you came home."

"No!" Dean and I shout together. She looks shocked.

"Please, just let us explain."

Dean and I step inside and my mother leads us to the kitchen where she takes a seat at the dining room table. Dean and I both take a seat.

"So, tell me why I shouldn't call the police right now and tell them my daughter has been found." My mother says coldly. "Your father and I have been missing you for two and a half months! You disappear from work out of the blue, run off to God knows where with a man you just met that day, and poof! You just vanish. You don't answer my calls or emails, and when I finally get the police and FBI involved, you somehow evade them? And now you show up on my doorstep with this man and want to talk?"

"Mom, listen to me. I can tell you everything, but you are going to have to listen, and be patient and believe me." I say. She sits back in her chair and raises her eyebrows. I sigh and take Deans hand for support. I've been very careful to not let my mother see the ring on my left hand, so I keep it under the table. Sucking in a deep breath, I begin. I tell my mom about how lifeguards had been mysteriously dying and how Sam and Dean showed up, and found the culprit behind the disappearances. My mother frowned in disbelief when I told her a spirit was doing it. I explained what Sam and Dean did for their family business. I kept going and told her how Dean offered for me to go and how I initially refused, then accepted his offer. I skip over the part about Sam and Dean being jealous over me and their bickering over who got to sleep in the same bed as me. Instead, I told her about the demons and monsters I had hunted, omitting the parts where I was possessed or injured. As I was telling her about Lilly, Castiel, and Becky, she smiled. When I told her about how Dean and I fell in love and started dating, Dean squeezed my hand.

"And so he took me out in his car, and we went stargazing. And then he told me he loved me and pulled out a ring. He asked me to marry him." I show mother my ring and she gasps. She's silent for a minute, and she suddenly stands up.

" Marriage? Honey, you haven't even known this man two months! And now you wanna marry him? You are 20! Get out and explore the world, all your other options. You wanted to go to collage, right? Your father would agree with me, you're far too young for marriage! And you!" She points at Dean. "How old are you young man?"

"I'm 29, Mrs. Lancaster." He says quietly.

"I don't think this is appropriate! Alison, listen to me. You are far too young to be a wife, and you need to find a suitable-" my mom suddenly drops off her monologue and turns pale.

"Oh, no. Honey, are you pregnant?"

"No! God! Why does everyone think that?" I shout furiously. "Do I really strike you as being that irresponsible? Listen to me. I am in love with Dean. I am not going to collage and I'm not exploring other options. Dean and I are getting married and I am going to be a hunter. Believe me or don't. Call the cops or stay silent. But believe me when I say, I've made my choice. And no matter what you or dad or anyone else says, i am marrying Dean." I stand up and storm towards the front door. My mom calls you back and Dean races to catch up to me. He grabs my arms and turns me toward him.

"What?" I hiss.

"Don't go yet. I think she might change her mind." Dean leads me back to the dining room where my mom sits. Her eyes are closed and her hands are folded in her lap.

"You're sure about him?" She asks, not opening her eyes.

"Yes." I reply stiffly.

"Well, then you have my blessing." She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "You always were so stubborn." I grin and sit down. Dean , me and my mom sit and talk for several hours until my dad comes home. When he sees me, he starts crying and holds me tight. I repeat the same story I told my mom and when I show him my ring, he jumps up and shouts "You had better not be pregnant!"

"Oh my god! Why does everyone think that?" I shout back. "For the last time. I. Am. Not. Freaking. Pregnant! Didn't you guys teach me better?" My parents glance at each other. Dean squeezes my hand and says to my parents,

"Sir and Ma'am, I am in love with your daughter. I know that what I do probably isn't the ideal line of work, but believe me when I say, I will never let anything happen to her. I will protect her and cherish her for the rest of my life. I am asking for your blessing."

My parents stare at Dean, and then look at each other.

"Take care of my little girl, Winchester." My dad says.

"I intend to, sir." Dean replies.

After hugs and some more tears, Dean and I walk out of my parents house, holding hands. I promise to call them after the ceremony. Dean opens up my car door for me, and I climb inside. Castiel immediately says,

"So how did it go?"

Dean gets into the drivers seat. He grins, fires up the engine, and says to Cas, "Next stop, Vegas."


	20. Chapter 20: White Wedding

300 miles and five hours later, I'm broken out of my book by Dean saying "there it is!" I look up from the page and see the bright lights of Las Vegas. Excitement shoots through my body. Im really here. This is really happening. In a few short hours, I will really be Mrs. Dean Winchester. I close my book and slide it into my bag.

Earlier, when I driving, Dean went online and downloaded a marriage license application and printed it at a gas station. He filled it out, and said all I have to do is say "I do."

Dean drives to the official looking building where the website said to take the application. We both go inside. A pretty receptionist takes our application and in half an hour, We both walk out of the building smiling. We now have a license, but Dean insists on taking me to a wedding chapel.

"How many times are we going to get to go this?" He asks.

"None." I say grinning. Dean fires up his car and drives down the strip. I've never been to Vegas before, and it's the most beautiful city you've ever seen. Bright lights, sparkling signs, people dressed as Elvis, Marilyn Monroe, Cookie Monster and others cover the streets. There's people everywhere and even being stuck in slow traffic, it all goes by so fast.

"Dean, this is so beautiful!" I shout. Dean laughs and rolls down all the windows. People admire the car as he drives by. One man whistles at me as Dean drives by. Dean glares at him. If looks could kill...

Eventually, Dean pulls up to a building that has a sign outside reading "Get married today! All couples welcome! Formal wear not required."

Suddenly, I feel like I are going to throw up. What the hell am I thinking, getting married? Maybe my parents were right. Maybe I am too young. A thousand excuses of how to get out of this fly through my mind until Dean shuts off the car and reaches for my hand. I look into his beautiful green eyes and my cold feet suddenly thaw.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod, and he opens his door and gets out. I scold myself for thinking such stupid things. Of course this is the right decision. Dean is my soulmate, and what else is there to say? I love him with all my heart.

Dean opens my car door and hands me a large box.

"What's this?" I Ask.

"There's a changing room inside." He grins. I smile and take his hand. We walk into the chapel hand in hand. He's holding something in a bag.

When We get inside, a man sitting at the front desk. He smiles.

"How can I help you today?"

"We'd like to get married." I say.

"That's what we do! It'll be $75 for the service." Dean pulls out his wallet and hands the man four twenty dollar bills. He puts them away and hands Dean a five before leading us into a beautiful room with a glass ceiling. There's a stage and a walkway. Several benches sit empty and the place is strewn with roses and cream colored curtains. It's beautiful. The man points out a dressing room down the hall and I go inside. Opening the box, I see that Dean has bought me a beautiful white dress. Putting it on, I stare at myself In the mirror. The dress is white, covered in glittering crystals and faux roses. It's strapless, and comes to my knees. A pair of strappy silver shoes are in the box as well. I put them on and stand up. Dean correctly guessed my dress and shoes size so everything fits perfectly. I take my long wavy blonde hair out of the bun. It falls in a glossy curtain around my shoulders. Before I head back out to the chapel, I notice one last thing in the box. It's a tiara. Remembering how Dean once called me his princess, I smile and put the crown on my head. I look beautiful. Walking back out to the chapel, Im suddenly drowned in a sea of confetti and I hear a chorus of people shout "Surprise!"

When the confetti clears, I see Sam, Becky, Cas, Jessica, Angela, my parents and at least 12 of my old friends. I scream with happiness and go around hugging everyone. Jessica beams at me and shouts "You look so pretty!" She holds my hands in hers.

"Thank you Jess." I smile at her.

"Your boyfriend over there called me and said to gather up all your friends because you were getting married! Jesus, girl! You must really be serious about this guy! You've know him what, two months?" She talks really fast and excited.

"Well, well, well. I always knew you would look pretty in white." Says a voice from behind me. I suddenly feel nauseous. I know that voice. I turn and suddenly I'm looking into two deep brown eyes. It's Alex, my ex-boyfriend. He stares at me for a second before Dean comes over and wraps an arm around me. He looks dashing in a tuxedo. He kisses my head and says, "Who's this?"

"Dean, this is Alex. Alex, Dean." They shake hands and glare at each other murderously.

"I'm her ex." Alex says shortly.

"How nice. Come on babe." Dean steers me away from Alex, and says, "what do you think?"

"Dean, this is incredible! Why are all these people here?" I say.

"I thought you deserved a proper wedding." He smiles and walks up the aisle. I stand at the back and the Wedding March begins to play. Sam suddenly comes up behind me and loops his arm through mine.

"Dean asked me to walk to down the aisle." He says with a smile. I smile back and walk down the aisle with Sam. All my friends and my parents are sitting in the benches smiling at me. But Dean is smiling the biggest of them all. When I reach the end of the aisle, I stumble a bit but Dean catches me.

"I've got you, love."

The man wearing a suit begins to state the wedding words that have been said a thousand times. Dean slides a gold ring on my finger and I put one on his. Repeating the words "I do." I finally kiss Dean as my husband. Everyone in the room cheers and I ignore them, unable to tear away from Dean. He kisses me back with passion. I run my fingers through his hair and everyone chuckles as Sammy says "Any day now."

I break away from Dean and look out into the sea of smiling faces of family and friends. I notice an old man whom I hadn't before staring at Dean with fatherly pride. At the very back of the room sits Alex, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Why the hell did Jess even invite him? She knows I hate him. Jess comes up and grabs my arm.

"Come on! It's time to dance!" A pop song has started playing and Jess sways to the beat, mouthing the words flawlessly. I've never even heard the song but I try to mimic Jess. Soon, everyone around me is dancing. After the song ends, I look for Dean, but he's nowhere to be found. Suddenly I notice, neither is Alex.

"Jess, excuse me a minute." She just nods and keeps dancing.

I break away from my friends and head down the hallway where the dressing room was. I glance in two empty rooms. Dean isn't there. I suddenly notice a flight of stairs. There's an open door at the top. I head up silently, and hear voices.

"Look man, I'm just saying it how it is. I think you're a jackass who's not worthy to marry Ali." Alex says to Dean.

"Then how the hell could a loser like you date her?" He retorts.

"She used to have good taste. What the hell does she even see in you? What do you do for a living? Jessica said you live out of a car!"

"You have no freakin clue what the hell I do nor is it any of your business. Now if you're done telling me about when you dated her, I'd like to get back to my wife."

I hear Deans footsteps approaching and panic. Suddenly Alex shouts out: "She'll leave you! Once she realizes what a mistake she's made marrying some dropout who can't even throw a punch." Through a crack in the wall, I see Dean turn around and punch Alex right in the face. His nose makes a nasty cracking noise and he cries out in pain. Dean throws another punch and Alex suddenly starts swinging back. I rush into the room.

"Dean! Dean, stop! He's not worth it!" Dean turns to look at me and kisses me hard on the lips. He turns to Alex and says,

"She's made her choice. Now leave us alone. We want you to leave."


	21. Chapter 21: The Shortest Honeymoon EVER

Alex stands up from the floor clutching his nose. Dean glares at him and Alex fixes his gaze on me.

"Ali, you will regret this." He turns to Dean. "But you'll regret it more." He grabs my arm before Dean smacks down on his.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Dean snarls. Alex just shakes Dean off and storms out of the room. Dean whirls me in front of him. His green eyes are wide with alarm.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine." I reply, a little shaky. Dean leads me down the stairs and back to the party. After an hour of faking smiles and sipping on champagne, Dean takes my hand and announces that the party is over. I'm relived, but Jessica makes it obvious she wants to stay. After a bunch of teary goodbyes, Jess locks me in a tight hug and whispers in my ear, "Please stay in touch. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Jess." I whisper back. Jess smiles and leaves in a limo with all your old friends. Sam and Becky take off and the old man I noticed earlier leaves as well. Dean had said his name was Bobby and that he was like a father to him and sam. At last, only my parents are there. My mother smiles lightly but my father remains stony faced. He was angry that Sam walked me down the aisle instead, but he didn't expect my marriage to Dean to last. He's waiting for my "real" marriage. Hugging my parents, I promise to call them more often before they leave.

I turn around and see Dean smiling at you.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Winchester?" I grin happily and say "Oh hell yes." Dean suddenly sweeps me off my feet, princess style and carries me out to the Impala. I scream and giggle. Dean just laughs and holds me tighter. He sets me in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat. He fires up the engine and drives into Las Vegas. I made reservations for a night at the Bellagio. When Dean gives the valet the key to the Impala, he looks like he's just handed over his soul. His face is pained and his fists are clenched. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Your baby will be fine."

Dean grabs my hand and picks up both of our bags. After checking in and heading up to the room, I look out the window over the beautiful Las Vegas strip. So many lights and people... It's mesmerizing.

Dean comes up behind me and wraps me in his arms and kisses the back of my neck. I smile and turn to him. He gazes over my whole body in a way that makes me blush.

"You're so beautiful." Dean whispers.

"You're so handsome." I whisper back. Dean slides his hands down my back to my waist. I reach out and untie his tie. I rip it off along with his jacket. Fingers trembling, I undo the first three buttons on his shirt. Dean reaches behind me and unzips the zipper of my dress. It falls to the floor, leaving me in only my heels, bra and panties. This feels familiar, only I'm not drunk this time. Blushing, I finish undoing the buttons and remove Dean's shirt. He undoes his belt and takes off his pants and shoes. I kick off my heels and Dean spins me around. I giggle and stumble backwards, falling onto the bed. Dean climbs on top of me and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back as my hands roam over his back, his neck, his muscular arms. Dean nuzzles my neck and cheeks. "I love you so much." He whispers.

The next morning, I wake up next to Dean, completely naked and sore, but in a good way. I smile to myself, remembering last night. My wedding dress and heels are in a heap on the floor and bits of Dean's tuxedo are everywhere. I close my eyes again and replay the ceremony in my head until I feel Dean stirring beside me. He opens his eyes and stares into mine.

"Hi." I say, kissing his nose.

"Hi, baby." He pulls me close to his body and snuggles. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, considering." I grin. Dean smiles back.

"How about we tour Vegas today? Since you've never been here before yesterday." Dean suggests. I Nod. Rising up out of bed, I head for the bathroom, and catch Dean checking me out as I go.

After spending a good hour in the bathroom, showering, doing makeup, and styling my hair, I come out dressed in shorts, a back tank top with a glittery design on the front and back and wedge black sandals. My hair is done up in a half ponytail but it's all curled and my makeup is light and natural.

When I step out into the main bedroom, Dean is sitting on the bed, on his phone, his eyes wide.

"Ok. Ok. We'll be there ASAP." Dean hangs up the phone.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Bobby called. Something's been happening. A lot of hunters are going missing. He said its safest for us to hide you somewhere for a whole. Becky will be there too."

"Why don't we just fight whatever's killing off hunters?"

"Because you and Becky are new to this whole deal and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Wait, so you think I'm just going to sit holed up somewhere while you track this thing down? Hell no, Dean! Either I go with you, or you're staying with me!" Ibshout.

"Well, you're not hunting this thing!" He shouts back.

"Then I guess you're locked up with me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We silently pack our things and head out to the impala. Dean starts up the car and heads south.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Colorado. There's a bunker up by Steamboat Springs. It's underground, and Supernatural things can't get in. Only humans can get in and out. We'll be safe there." Dean says without taking his eyes off the road. I settle down for a nap. It's gonna be a long drive.


	22. Chapter 22: Sneaking Out

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Dean, please." I beg. "Please, please, please!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No! I'm not arguing with you about this." He shouts./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm going crazy in here, Dean. I need some books or movies or something! I'm so freaking bored."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, deal with it." Dean says before storming out of the bedroom. I grab a pillow and scream into it, trying to let off some of the frustration that just keeps building up inside of me. I've been in the bunker, underground with Sam, Becky and Dean for almost two weeks. I misplaced most of my books and had to borrow all of Becky's, but now I've finished them, and there's nothing to do. I've been trying to convince Dean to let me make a run to the bookstore or even any store, just to get out and get some sanity back. But oh no. Dean says that almost all the hunters who they know are dead, and that this thing killing them seems to be trying to find Sam and Dean. They would have already given themselves up, but keeping Becky and I safe mattered more to them than anything else. So here we sit. In the stupid bunker./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Groaning, I flop back down onto the bed. This seems unreal. How could I have married Dean only two weeks ago? It's seems like months. At least us two are married. Sam asked Becky to marry him shortly after mine and Dean's wedding, and she of course accepted. The ring shines on her finger as a constant reminder./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Becky comes into my room and says "you know, we could sneak out a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"tonight/a. Get what we need. Prove them wrong." She smiles impishly at me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We could just take a gun, to be safe. Dean gave me my own fake credit card." I say thoughtfully./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's do it! After they go to sleep." She whispers excitedly. My hopes disappear. I always sleep wrapped in Deans arms. If I move to get up, he always wakes up./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We'll have to put those sleeping pills in their food." I whisper. "Dean will wake up otherwise." Becky nods./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let me do the cooking a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/1"tonight/a. You'll distract them." I nod too and suddenly Sam comes into the room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Plotting against us?" For a second, I'm filled with fear, worried that he heard us, but Becky stands up and plants a kiss on his lips./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't you know it?" Sam chuckles and scoops her up. She squeals and he kisses her cheek./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come on. Let's go cook something. I'm starving." He says./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Baby, how bout you let me do the cooking? Then we can have something other than frozen waffles." Becky says./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Rude." Sam said, setting her down. "But alright. Ali, are you helping cook?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm too much of a hazard in the kitchen. I'm a terrible cook." I Say. Dean suddenly hugs me from behind and says "That's a lie. Everything you've ever made for me is delicious." I turn and kiss him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Talking to me again?" Ibsay teasingly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was never not talking to you." He replies./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Whatever. Beck, how about you make dinner, and I'll make pie for dessert?" I suggest. Deans face lights up and he picks me up by my waist and spins me around. I scream and laugh as he kisses me on the lips./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I married the best woman in the whole world." I playfully shove him in the chest./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Very flattering. Now go watch tv or something." The boys depart for the den where the only tv is. Becky and I exchange a look and head for the kitchen. In less than two hours, Becky has made fried chicken and several side dishes, and I've made three pies. The apple pie and cherry pie are laced with sleeping pills. I feel horribly guilty about doing this, but I Know I'll go crazy staying here./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Dean and Sam chow down on the food, and both eat half a pie. Luckily, they both claim to feel so full and tired that they head to bed. I tell Dean I'll be to bed in a minute after I do the dishes. Becky flashes me an excited grin as they both stumble into their bedrooms. For a brief second, I want to forget this whole stupid plan and just climb into bed with Dean. As quickly as the feeling came, it's gone. This will show Dean that I can handle myself./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After cleaning up the dishes and grabbing a small backpack loaded with my wallet, some salt, a small vial of holy water and my .45, Becky and I head for the escape hatch. She picks the lock and crawls through. Throwing one last glance at mine and Dean's bedroom, I follow her. After climbing for what seems like forever, I finally see the starry night sky. I collapse onto the ground and breathe in the sweet scent of the grass and fresh air. That bunker was making me claustrophobic. Becky shuts the hatch behind her and locks it. She holds up Sam's key with a grin./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I stole it from him when he picked me up earlier." I grin back and suddenly feel nervous./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go." I say. It's a short jog to the road where Becky and I walk for several miles before coming across a small barn with the anti-possession symbol on it. Becky runs up to it and unlocks the door. Inside is the Impala, Becky's corvette, and a sleek red trans am Ive never seen before. Becky climbs into the front seat of her car and gestures for me to get in. Minutes later, we're speeding towards town. span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"The nearest town is a small one, called Steamboat Springs. I've never been there before, but hey, it's a town./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Pulling into the Wal-mart, I notice how dark it is outside. The clock on Becky's radio reads a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"11:15/a./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Let's hurry." I say. Becky nods and we both get out of the car. I walk in front of Becky and head inside. Suddenly I hear Becky scream "Alison! Look out!" I turn to face her and suddenly I feel something hard collide with the side of my head. After a sharp burst of pain, I suddenly feel sleepy. I sway and fall as I give into the darkness. I hear Becky scream as I hit the concrete./span/div 


End file.
